Phantoms of Towton Hall
by Yorkistgirl
Summary: A group of archaeologists investigate old church ruins of King Richard III's times and soon they are in the middle of invisible war of ghosts of the past. This story is dedicated to George Peter Algar (1956-2012) my gentle guide and great friend.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was dark at the outside of the Towton Hall, rough rain was banning of the windows and the thunder growled somewhere close.

- He is here, Richard whispered from the darkest shadow.

- Who? Fredrika asked and tried to keep herself as much calm as it was possible.

Richard was silent and only thing which Fredrika heard was her own breathing and the rain.

Temperature at the corridor dropped quite violently and her heart accelerated its beat.

There was now more than one phantom at present, she was sure about it.

She felt cold sweat on her back and the freezing air grabbed on her legs.

Everything seemed to become cold and dead around her, something was coming and all the warmth of life escaped from its way. She was the only one who didn't run away. Her warm heart pumped up daring this anonymous danger which was coming towards her.

Fredrika started to tremble with fear, she wanted to run but her legs were like rooted on the carped under her.

- It is Tudor, Richard replied after long silence and his voice was full of ice cold hate.

This information didn't help Fredrika at all, her heart was about to explode for pure horror. Her pajama had become damp from her sweat and she wanted to scream but her voice was stoked in her throat.

Then she felt Richard's light hand on her shoulder.

- He is not here for you, it's me he is after, now go back to your chamber and stay there till the dawn.

His voice was soft and calm, full of warmth which eased up Fredrika's fear. He poured new courage to her veins and she felt how the cold fist of horror released her. Her heart slowed down its fast tempo and the sickening feeling in her stomach faded away.

He turned her around gently and she walked back to her chamber.

Fredrika crawled back under the blankets like a caterpillar of a butterfly and tired to sleep. After few minutes she felt that same coldness around her again. Maybe it was Richard but if it was him something wasn't right, this one was far too rough and raw.

Suddenly all the blankets were stripped away from her and a heavy weight pushed her chest.

Her eyes flew open and she saw a ghostly burning figure above her.

Its face was as ugly and horrifying as demons' and its eyes burned with rage.

Raw fear took her once more and she tried to cry for help.

Freezing hands grabbed on her throat and started to strangle her.

- I gave you a warning but you didn't listen; now you'll die Yorkist bitch! The figure roared.

Fredrika tried to free herself from the grip of the dragon faced demon but it was hopeless. She was unable to breath and soon she would be dead.

Every light faded away when the black flowers of suffocation took all the space. And the last thing which came into her mind was her king's gentle smile.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter****one**

The sun shined brightly from the sky and a young woman was wearing a sunbonnet. She swept sweat from her forehead and concentrated to sweep all the dirt off from a precious relic. Her name was Fredrika Nikcoi, she was an ambitious archeologist who loved to solve hidden mysteries from the past, which were impossible for the others to solve. She never backend away when she was close to the answer. And all possible threats just made her to solve the secret even more stubbornly.

She brushed patiently a small piece of a bone which she hoped to be a human bone. If it would be a bone of a man then she would be on a right path to discover an ancient tomb. The museum's manger wanted to have results quickly although they all knew that these kinds of things took their own time.

- If there are no results at the end of this week then you must change the location with your team, had Mr. Jacobs said when he gave his gentle warning to Fredrika at his office.

She had promised results to him and he would get them.

Fredrika was absolutely sure about this place, there was something under the green carpet and she had decided to dig it up.

Her team had received a project from Towton Hall. Quite close to the actual Hall was an old ruin which could be a chapel from 15th century.

It was said that the chapel was build by Richard III to honor the memory of fallen soldiers after the battle of Towton. The number of the dead did vary from 28,000 to 30,000 and it was the bloodiest battle ever fought on England's soil without question. However the chapel was never finished and after 550 years there was not much left of it.

Fredrika had however sworn to dig it up no matter what. Her small dynamic team consisted of other researches which were the very best.

Ashley Stevens was Fredrika's right arm at the investigations, she always knew the best way of approaching concerning about every business. Jesse and Josh Montgomery (or just Monty twins, for short) nobody wasn't able to tell the difference between these two men but they were persistent researchers and when they worked together they completed each other perfectly. When Josh started a sentence Jesse finished it. Harold "Mac" Mackenzie who made the 3D models from the discovered buildings and items. And the last one was Tony Harlem who was a loyal assistant to all of them.

The sun shined so warmly at her that she needed to take a short break.

She leaned against the septum of her pit and took a deep breath.

Soft wind blew from the north and brought some cool air within which Fredrika yearned for. It also brought a slight scent of musk which was very pleasing. She closed her eyes and shut herself away from the world around her. The scent of musk followed her and its slight appearance became more present. It was like somebody was walking towards her, who it could be, none of her team's members she was sure about it.

She waited that the scent would go away but it surrounded her like a cloud.

Then she opened her eyes and saw a man standing on the edge of the pit which she was in. The man was standing close to the sun so she didn't see his features properly. When she took a closer look the man was gone.

Fredrika looked to right and left with an astonishment, she saw no strangers at close.

- Josh did you see some strange fellow in here a second ago? She asked from Josh (or she hoped him to be Josh).

- No and my name is Jesse, he replied and walked in to their tent where they kept all the electric equipments.

- Must have been a hallucination, Fredrika thought and continued her work.

Hallucination or not she didn't get that man out from her mind.

What did he want from her and why had he come to their investigation area which was firmly closed from the outsiders?

No matter he was now gone and it was all she wanted.

Far beyond the Towton Hall a pale faced ghost looked at the archeologists.

He wasn't happy for this sight and the fire behind his eyes came to life.

- We seem to have a problem, sire.

- Yes indeed my lord of Stanley.

- Shall I take care of them, sire?

- Yes please, I want her and her servants to leave from this place at once.

- The Yorkist boar seems also to be on foot.

The ghost of Henry VII turned to look at his servant lord Thomas Stanley.

- You take care of the intruders but leave me the boar.

- As you wish Your Grace.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter ****two**

- So Tony, what we have today, Mac asked at lunch brake.

- Fish and chips from the local fast food restaurant, bon appétit mates, Tony replied and gave a warm paper bag of food to everyone.

Mac opened his bag enthusiastically and licked his wet lips.

- Tony this is just a suggestion but should we change our diet, Fredrika suggested.

Tony gave her an amazed look.

- Why should we change, look how happy everyone are, especially Mac.

- I'm just worried about your health. And we are eating fish and chips every time when we are on a field.

- Not quite, at Nottingham we ate some pizza and at Leicester we ate hamburgers, Jesse pointed out, mouth full of chips.

- Oh, forgive then my dear friend. All I'm just trying to say that maybe we should eat something which is not so full of fat?

- That's rubbish Fredrika. I'm happy to myself as the way I am and this kind of tasty meal plus my cigarettes are the only things which are keeping me going, Mac protested and poured some ketchup on to his chips.

- It's like flogging a dead horse in here, Ashley snorted.

- Well, I'm off to my pit again; Fredrika replied and took her Nikon's camera, leaving her lunch only half eaten on the table.

She couldn't understand how Mac and the rest of them were able to eat such of meal on everyday? Even the plain smell of fast food was making her to feel sick. Fast food was a curse to the people like her team; they needed evidences and results so nobody really thought about food when they were working. They were like dogs which would eat all kind of rubbish just to full their tummies, without any thinking about the consequences. Well if they wanted so desperately to have a heart attack it was entirely their own business.

The camera's battery was full and Fredrika started to take some photos of a skeleton she had found.

This one seemed to be a male maybe in his 20's or thereabouts.

She would know more after this one had been taken to the laboratory.

After the photography she took a closer look to the skull.

It was surprisingly in good condition and she took it on her hands and analyzed it closely.

Suddenly a face of a man appeared to the front of her.

Rough stench of rotting flesh encircled her and the blood escaped from her fingers. The ground trembled under her knees and the man's dead eyes stared at her in anger.

- Stay out of this, the man bawled and vanished.

Fredrika dropped the skull and screamed.

She jumped away from the tomb and backend.

Her team's members were running towards her as soon as they heard her screaming.

- Are you hurt, what happened, Mac asked worried.

She was unable to speak for a while, the ugly appearance of that scary face haunted in her eyes. Those dead eyes had been full of anger and hate which almost made her blood to freeze. She hasn't ever experienced such of rage from anyone.

- I'm okay, now, she replied to their worried questions.

- Why did you scream like that, Josh demanded to know.

- I… I… I just thought that I saw something.

- What was it? What you saw, Ashley asked.

- I thought I saw a snake.

Fredrika didn't want to tell them the truth. It would have seemed crazy, she didn't believe in ghosts and if she would tell the others they would laugh at her. And the worst option would be that they would consider her gone mad.

- I see no snake; Josh established and scratched his head.

- Sorry that I did scare you, Fredrika apologized and got up from the ground.

Mac and the rest got back to their lunch and left Fredrika alone.

She took a deep breath and after a while she continued her work.

It had been utter foolishness of her to scream like that. The world was again as it should be and the bright sunshine warmed her back. She had been intimidated before and nobody had succeeded to scare her away.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter ****three**

Mr. Jacobs was very pleased to Fredrika's report about the old tomb she had found. Her team was allowed to continue the diggings and after few days they brought to light the foundations of the chapel.

Mac was working with his computer making a reconstruction about the chapel and the rest were collecting the information. Bit by bit they managed to peel off the layer of earth from the ruin. The investigation area grew bigger and bigger until it became too large for them to handle.

Ashley made a quick phone call and a group of helpers came to aid.

- What I would do without you, Fredrika sighed when Ashley had given the instructions to the co-workers.

- Nothing I guess, Ashley laughed.

They continued working until the day started to turn to evening.

Dark clouds started to gather on the sky and Fredrika ordered to cover all the precious findings, so they would be safe if it would start to rain.

The plastic covers were put on just in time because as soon as the last rock was covered the sky opened and a heavy rain fell down.

- You have done a good job all of you, let's end for today and continue at eight a clock tomorrow morning, Fredrika informed and the co-workers left from the area.

Fredrika and her team were logging at the Towton Hall so they didn't need to go far from the ruin. Mac, Josh, Jesse and Tony slept at downstairs, Fredrika and Ashley at upstairs.

George Raglan the owner of the hall had donated the rooms to the archeologists.

He was a man of dignity who loved history and good stories. His almost black eyes seemed to notice even the smallest details and he always found the correct words for every situation.

It's very generous of you Mr. Raglan to accommodate us, Fredrika

thanked when they were at supper.

They were sitting at large dining room which was furnished with 15th century style. The walls were white washed and one big tapestry ruled the space together with a massive dinner table.

-Your welcome it's nice to have company in to this house, it has been empty for quite some time, Mr. Raglan pointed out and took a sip of his tea.

- So you are living alone, Mac asked.

- Yes, most of the time.

- It must be fabulous to own such a great place, Jesse said.

- It has its ups and downs like all old houses have.

- Do you have any of ghosts in here; Ashley asked half as a joke.

- This house was build at medieval times so it would be a miracle if here wouldn't be any of spirits.

Fredrika's heart made a jump for terror.

Night was falling and the incident at the tomb was still in her memory.

Couple nights had passed without any of supernatural encounters but she was still little bit of unease.

Everybody else were laughing and joking about it, except her.

Mr. Raglan noticed her serious face.

-Don't worry this is a very peaceful place and this house is full of happy memories.

- Fredrika has become a little jumpy since we begun our work at the chapel, Josh joked and took a bite of a sandwich.

- Shut up Josh, Fredrika snapped.

- Please don't fight at my table, Mr. Raglan cut in calmly.

The evening passed with a light chat until it was time to go to bed.

Nervous feeling in Fredrika's heart grew bigger and bigger but she managed to hide it. She was sure that it would come tonight, she didn't know what it would be but she feared the worst.

She tried to lengthen her daily routines like teeth brushing but eventually she had to finish.

-Are you going to be in there the whole night, Ashley asked from the other side of the bathroom's door.

- I'm sorry Ashley; she apologised and left the bathroom.

- See you in the morning, Ashley replied and shut herself into the bathroom.

During her long years of working with Ashley Fredrika knew that Ashley snored in her sleep. At first she had been glad for own bedroom but now she would have give even her left arm for a room of two.

The men were talking at the downstairs but soon they quieted up and awful silence fell on the hall.

A tough piece of ice was floating in her stomach when she crawled under the blankets. Her room was full of shadows and all of them seemed to move. The wind was moving the trees at outside of her window and the house made its own scary noises.

She lied immobile like a puppet and cold sweat covered her body.

Her heart jumped for terror for every small sound and she prayed for the daylight in her mind.

Her throat was as dry as sand and her heart was about to explode.

For one moment she was sure that it would explode but then the rough voice of reason talked to her.

-You idiot what are you afraid of ghosts? Pull yourself together girl, there is no such things and this is just another work which you must complete and then it will be over.

Fear eased up its grip on her and she became angry to herself.

This was ridicules; she was a grown woman and only little girls were afraid of the dark. There was nothing to be afraid of and those shadows were just plain shadows, nothing more.

She changed her position as a protest to the darkness. She wasn't afraid anymore. Her aching body relaxed and she felt the gentle sleep coming.

Darkness wasn't her enemy it was her friend and it lulled her to sleep like on every night. Slight scent of musk approached her and it brought a pleasant image to her mind.

She saw a man who was smiling at her. Fredrika didn't recognise him but he seemed friendly. The man was wearing a black cloak and he had a golden chain around his neck. He reached towards her and without questions she grabbed on his hand.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****four**

The man's grip was soft but firm, he was not about to let her go after he had grabbed on her hand. The gaze of his blue eyes was intense and passionate although he concealed his deepest thoughts.

Fredrika got smoothly up from her bed like a feather which was moved by a gentle wind. She didn't feel any movement or physical touch; it was like she had separated herself from her body.

She felt herself peaceful and light. This feeling was something which she had always dreamed of and now it had happened.

The dark shapes of her room faded away and transformed into soft blue mist which danced slowly around them. The silence around them was absolute and she wanted it to continue, she didn't want to speak.

There was no need for words.

Everything seemed to be so fragile and even a smallest sound could break this dream of hers into thousand pieces.

She wanted it to last for all time.

Suddenly the man pulled her closer to him and pushed a light kiss on the back of her hand.

- My lady, he whispered.

His voice didn't break the mist around them, it was deep and gentle.

Fredrika wanted to reply but something kept her mouth tightly shut.

He seemed to understand her problem so he continued without complaining about her silence.

- I need your help.

Fredrika was puzzled, how could this man want her help?

He was surely much stronger than her by everyway; he was a kind of man who was expected to survive without anyone's help. He was always alone and he didn't need anyone.

- That is not true, there are plenty of people who have helped me and I want you to be one of them.

- What I could do, Fredrika asked and she wasn't sure if she had said it aloud.

- You are studying that old chapel?

- Yes.

- I want you to complete your investigations no matter what it would take.

- Why?

- For the sake of the truth.

- What is the truth? Sometimes I cannot prove anything to be true; I can only give the possibilities of what may have been true.

- On this time you could prove your doubts to be true, if not to the world but to yourself.

- What is the point of that?

- Even a single hair has its shadow.

- I don't understand.

- You will eventually.

Man's words made her to feel unpleasant. Who was he anyway and why the chapel was so important to him? Questions, all he gave her were questions how could she help him if he didn't give her a strait answer?

He smiled to her confusion, it wasn't ironic smile.

- I will never give a strait answer to anyone; they must find it out by themselves.

- It's quite hard to help if I don't know anything. I don't even know your name.

- For that I can give you the answer. My name is Richard Plantagenet.

Or you may know me batter as His Royal Highness King Richard III.

Fredrika's heart made a jump. So this was the man who was responsible for the deaths of innocent children. A murderous blood lusting villain who everybody loved to hate, the most evil one of all the English kings, this was him.

She felt a sudden urge to escape from him.

He was still holding her hand and he didn't let go.

Her peaceful dream had become a nightmare which she failed to run away from.

- Let me go! Let me go!

- I will let you go and this business is entirely on your hands whether you choose to help me or not. But I must warn you if you choose to help me you'll find yourself from trouble.

Richard eased his grip and Fredrika started to fall back to the arms of darkness. Blue mist and Richard faded away and the familiar forms of her bedroom took the space around her.

Her eyes flew open and the dreamy scenery vanished.

It was still dark although it was almost dawn.

Fredrika looked around in her room and saw all her belongings on their right places. Everything was untouched.

She sighed and closed her eyes again, what was about to happen to her?

It has been just a silly dream but why it had effected on her so strongly?

Was she now losing her mind at last?

- Why it's always me, she asked silently from the darkness.

- Why not, she heard Richard's reply and his teasing laughter echoed in her ears till the sunrise.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter ****five**

- Looks like you are really enjoying the morning, said Ashley at breakfast.

The dreamy visions of last night still haunted in Fredrika's mind and they didn't leave her alone no matter how much she tried to push them aside.

She had met England's most controversial king and he had taken her full attention. Fredrika felt his burning gaze on her back and she was sure that he was standing behind her although the scent of must had long ago faded away.

- Hello? Is there anybody at home, Ashley continued and waved her hand on the front of Fredrika's face.

- I'm sorry Ashley, what were you saying?

- You have been quite silent on this morning, is everything okay?

- Yes, yes I was just thinking about the chapel.

- What were you thinking?

The words burned in Fredrika's throat. Ashley would not understand her concern.

- Did the ghost take your tongue, Josh asked and laughed.

- Josh please.

- I'm sure it did bite her on last night, Jesse continued.

- Shut your mouths both of you, Ashley protested.

During this conversation Mr. Raglan had sat quietly on his seat and observed the situation. Fredrika was sure that he hadn't mist a thing and he knew precisely what had happen last night in his house.

After the breakfast it was time to go to work.

- Fredrika could I have a word with you, Mr. Raglan suggested when they were about to leave.

- Go you before and I'll catch you up later, she said to her comrades.

She followed Mr. Raglan to his study. It was a cozy little room with plenty of books and papers. A long haired angora cat was sleeping on one of the armchairs when they came in. The cat lifted up its head and looked at them with a sharp gaze.

- This is Oscar Wilde; he likes to sleep in here although he has a quite comfortable bed in another room, Mr. Raglan explained and petted the cat.

Oscar Wilde made a wide yawn and jumped down from the soft chair.

Then he padded proudly away from the room to deal his daily business.

Mr. Raglan sat down behind his desk and asked also Fredrika to sit down.

- So tell me what have happen?

Fredrika hesitated a moment and she bitted her lip.

- I will not tell a soul, trust me.

- It was just a silly dream.

- Go on.

- You promise not to laugh.

- Do you hear me laughing?

Fredrika took a deep breath and told everything about the last nights events.

Mr. Raglan sat quietly till she finished her story.

- So the old king Dickon have came to see you.

- Mr. Raglan I'm scared.

- He is not that bad as you might think.

- How do you know?

- Sometimes he comes to greet me too.

- Really?

- Yes.

- Do you have any of idea how I could get rid of him?

- Why's that?

- I am scared.

- I'm sure he doesn't want to harm you. He never harmed women.

- Well maybe not he but he told me about some other troubles which I may face if I join to his ranks.

- I'm sure he will protect you.

- I don't want to mix into a war which is held at the spiritual world. I know that in that kind of war is only one winner and that will not be I.

- Why don't you say that to him? I'm sure he will leave you in peace if you tell him what you have told me.

- Perhaps I will thank you for the advice.

- Your welcome.

- Well I must go back to work.

Fredrika got up from her seat and left the room.

Mr. Raglan took more comfortable position in his chair and looked at the empty chair on front of him.

- My dear friend are you sure that she will be strong enough to deal with the dangers which you are sending her in?

Only the silence replied to him but Mr. Raglan was sure that the old Yorkist king had heard him.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter ****six**

When Fredrika got back to the research area she saw a terrible sight.

All the plastic covers had been taken away by the wind and the rain had made some serious damage. The water had flushed away most priceless evidences from the tomb and the foundations of the chapel.

- This can't be happening; Ashley moaned and covered her face with her hands.

All the hard work had been flushed down the drains and they felt themselves hopeless.

The morning had become cold and gray. Threatening clouds still sailed on the sky and cold wind patted the tent's canvas. It was like sinister laughter from the Mother Nature, HA-HA-HA-HA. Except it wasn't the Mother Nature who was laughing at them, it was Henry Tudor.

- How you are going to reveal the truth when there is no reveal?

Fredrika encircled the chapel area and estimated the amount of damage with a heavy heart.

Well there was only one way up and this wasn't the first time when she had faced some serious troubles.

- I can't understand this, said Mac, - we did put heavy weights on each corner of the covers and they were firmly detached on the ground. The storm on last night must have been quite of hurricane or maybe…

- Sabotage perhaps, suggested Jesse.

- But how? Only few people know what we are digging, Tony doubted.

- Could Mr. Raglan be behind of this, Josh wondered.

- That is ridiculous Josh and you know it, Fredrika pointed out.

- Mr. Raglan cherishes the history as much as we do and it would be pure madness of him to destroy such meaningful finding.

There weren't able to find any clues of the uninvited guest so they decided to rescue everything which was still left.

During this rescue they found more of old tombs so there was material left to investigate. On this time they put their evidences under lock and key.

This little step back didn't depress Fredrika; there was always another way out from a tricky situation.

- My Lord of Stanley?

- Yes sire?

- I don't see them leaving.

- I'm sure Your Majesty that they'll leave on this evening.

Henry gave a dirty look to Thomas Stanley.

- It doesn't look like that Lord Stanley. They are still digging that cursed chapel! Do something quickly if you want to rescue your slimy skin!

Thomas Stanley backend few feet away from his master, fearful look on his face.

He was sure that Henry would make him suffer if he would fail in this business.

- I swear to you my Lord that they'll be sorry for this. But tell me what I'll do if the Yorkist boar comes to my way?

Henry snorted and turned his gaze back to the archaeologists.

They were like ants compared to him, he could easily sweep them away and make their lives a living hell. The idea was seductive but he rejected it.

There was plenty of time for that later but now he wanted to have some fun on their expense.

He looked at Stanley and smiled.

- I did beat him once so I can do it twice. Don't you worry about him my Lord of Stanley he'll be mine once again. Now go and do your duty.

- Yes, Your Majesty.

Thomas Stanley approached the archaeologists slowly.

He knew that they didn't see him but he didn't want to risk it.

They were all full of life force which he also yearned for; if he would be lucky he would get his share from it.

He estimated each one of them and searched for the softest point.

He realised that they were all loyal to this one woman but he didn't dare to approach her anymore. King Richard had put his mark on her already so she was out of the question. Stanley needed someone else.

The rest of her servants were out of Richard's protection so there were five people to choose from. A red haired man who everybody called as "Mac" was also too close to Fredrika; it would take too long to break him.

Also the twins and one skinny fellow could be easier pickings and useful later. Then he saw Ashley. He studied her for few minutes and made up his mind. He had now found himself a puppet and he was the puppeteer.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter ****seven**

The cold morning turned to cold day and Fredrika needed to fetch her jacket. These new tomb findings were priceless but she didn't want to catch a flue no matter how priceless treasures she would find. The health was more important. After the photographing the tombs she and Ashley carried the skeletons to a metal box which was specially made for such things.

They carried the box to the basement of the hall for safe keeping. There nobody would do harm onto it.

- There now, you fellows are safe; Fredrika said and locked the box.

- I really hope so, Ashley sighed.

- Don't be sorry my friend we have faced worse than this, don't you remember?

- Yeah but I dared to hope that it would be the only time.

- In this job we'll always have enemies and rivals breathing on our backs and sometimes we are too much of easy picking for them. But not on this time because now we are more cunning than they'll ever be.

A faint smile appeared on Ashley's face.

- Yeah you are right, let's not this minor step back to crush us down.

- Now you are talking!

The rest of the day they spent gathering samples from the tombs and making 3D models from the skulls.

Mac kept his eyes on the computer's screen trying to create a reconstruction of the dead ones faces. All the metering and calculations were boring job to do but Mac liked to stay in his virtual world than in the real world.

- Everything is so clean and under perfect order, he muttered every now and then when nobody was hearing.

Led gray clouds sailed on the sky once more and after the work they covered the ruins again. On this time Mac, Jesse, Josh and Tony put much more of stones to keep the covers on their rightful places. They had no afforded to miss more of important evidences.

Later on that nigh Fredrika sent a new report to Mr. Jacobs' email.

She mentioned briefly about their little misfortune and was ready to take the full responsibility of it. After the message was complete she clicked the send button and the message flew away from her laptop's screen.

She stared a moment of the green hills which she saw on the desktop and then rubbed her eyes. She felt herself so tired.

Fredrika closed her eyes and sat quietly for a moment. Her head was about to ache and she shut down her laptop. This was the reward of hard day's work. A nice warm bath would cure her and she took her towel and pajama. Unfortunately Ashley was in the bathroom and she was singing.

Her singing voice was awful but nobody wanted to tell her that.

- _Somewhere over the rainbow…, _echoed to the empty corridor.

Fredrika leaned against the wall and thought about the land over the rainbow. There were no troubles or sadness; all the dreams would come true and inner peace was at close range.

That land was clean from pollutions and the sky was blue.

- _Oh why can't I…, _she repeated with Ashley when she reached to the end of the song.

Is Richard living in such of place, she wondered. What was she thinking about; there was nothing after the death, only dark emptiness if even that.

And why this dead king had suddenly popped into her mind?

Finally Ashley came out from the bathroom.

- Thank God Dorothy you came back from the wizard of Oz, she snapped playfully.

- It's my favorite song you know, Ashley protested.

Fredrika slammed the door shut behind her and opened the tub's taps.

Warm mist closed her in its arms and she felt herself more relaxed.

The gentle water eased up her aching muscles and the head ache also showed the signs of healing.

This was some life, she thought happily.

Fredrika smiled to herself and stared at the ceiling. The white mist floated above her forming slowly abstract shapes.

Those shapes lived and moved like a living creature of smoke and suddenly it organized itself to new order.

The mist gathered into one big lump which formed to a head of a man.

- BE GONE! The ugly face screamed.

It was far uglier and bigger than on last time. The sickening stench of rotting flesh was unbearable and Fredrika was stricken by the naked fear.

The face plummeted at her with its bottomless mouth open.

She screamed but the warm water blocked her mouth. Invisible hands grabbed on her ankles and she got under the surface.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter ****eight**

Raw panic squeezed Fredrika's heart when she tried to get back to surface.

She flanged her arms trying to grab on something but the edges of the tub were slippery. The ice cold grip on her ankles didn't ease up no matter how she kicked. The lack of air made her lungs to burn and she was sure that she was about to drown. She cried for help but only bubbles came out from her mouth. Her nice warm bath had turned to be her wet deathbed.

Suddenly the icy hands let her go and dark figure appeared above her.

Then a hand broke the water's surface and grabbed on her arm. She was quickly pulled out from the tub on to the bathroom's floor.

Fredrika coughed the water out from her lungs till she was able to breathe again. Blessed oxygen filled her lungs and the fear of death faded away.

Her savior held her gently on his lap comforting her silently.

She squeezed his arm firmly like her life would have depended on it.

The familiar scent of must surrounded her and she knew at once whose lap she was laying on.

- Thank you, she whispered.

She didn't dare to lift up her gaze because she was afraid that he would vanish. She didn't want him to leave; she didn't want to be left alone.

She wanted him to stay with her.

- I am sorry that I didn't come up earlier to stop him.

- Is he gone now?

- Yes, for now.

Fredrika squeezed her eyes firmly shut and nestled tightly into his lap.

- Don't let him take me, she prayed.

- Fredrika look at me please.

She lifted her gaze up slowly.

Richard's blue eyes were looking at her with full of worry.

- I will not let him to harm you anymore.

There was no lie in his eyes and if he was the villain of all villains then he pretended amazingly well.

No he wasn't a villain, Fredrika decided in her mind.

He was her savior.

Suddenly Fredrika heard a knock from the bathroom's door.

- Fredrika are you alright in there, Mr. Raglan asked worried.

Richard was gone again and she was alone.

- I'm okay. I'm okay; she replied and got up from the floor.

After she had dried herself she stepped out from the room.

Mr. Raglan was sitting on a bench close to the bathroom and he got up as soon as she came out.

- I heard a noise and thought that something was happening.

Fredrika looked at her side and noticed that they were alone in the corridor.

- Actually it did happen.

- What in the name of God?!

She told him what had happened and how she almost had drowned to the bathtub.

- This is outrages I will call you a taxi so you can leave from this place.

Mr. Raglan was about to leave but Fredrika stopped him.

- No I must do this.

- Why on earth?! This is far too dangerous.

- He will protect me.

- Are you sure? On this morning you said…

- I know what I said but something tells me that I must do this. For some strange reason he chose me and on this morning I thought that I had have just a silly dream but now…

- But now you want to believe in impossible?

- Well, yes. He asked me to help although at first I said no but now after he helped me although he didn't needed to.

- So you think you are in debt?

- Taking a little piece of Tudor's dirt off from his name is quite a little payment for rescuing my life. And I'll not rest until I have reached my goal.

Mr. Raglan gave her a smile.

- I'm sure that this is the reason why he chose you. I'm sure of it.

But if you change your mind I'm sure that he doesn't blame you. This path you have chosen is full of sharp rocks.

- Running away doesn't solve anything; they'll find me no matter how far I would go.

- There is a point.

- There is only one thing I would like to ask you.

- Just name it.

- Is there any of crucifixes in this house?

- Yes quite plenty in fact.

- Could I have at least one to my bedroom?


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter ****nine**

A soft light of the night lamp dared the darkness around it on a small table.

Fredrika looked at a wooden crucifix which Mr. Raglan had given to her.

It should keep the evil spirits away, at least she hoped so.

The darkness around her looked even more sinister when the little lamp was on. She didn't want to turn it off. The darkness had have been her enemy since she was a child. She remembered how her mother had always left the lamp on when she had prayed with her.

The boogie man was back but she needed to be brave, she had sworn it.

She bit her lip and looked at the suffering Christ and then turned off the protective light.

Fredrika tried to keep herself calm by thinking about the chapel.

Mac had kept his work very much to himself which his way of working. He rarely showed his creations before they were complete. He liked to have some of excitement around him from his colleagues. But today Fredrika had managed to sneak behind Mac's back and she had seen a glimpse about the unfinished reconstruction.

As soon as Mac had seen her he had covered the screen.

- Bloody spy, he had spat but Fredrika knew that he didn't mean it by that way. Mac always wanted to be left alone and Fredrika had done so.

She tried to see the computer's screen with her mind's eye and eventually she was able to see it.

The 3D model had been gray and dull but with her imagination she created much more pleasant image to look at.

She was able to see every detail of the massive stone structure. The outer side was rough and merciless. The stony face looked at her with all seeing eyes. There was nothing which those eyes hadn't seen. They had witnessed the ultimate brutality of a man which had made him to slaughter his own kind. They had seen the most crushing sorrow when the wives had wept their fallen husbands. The earth had drunk their blood greedily until there was nobody left to weep for the dead.

Those eyes had seen so much and she would never be able to understand how vast its memory was.

She took a careful step closer to the building. Fredrika observed the invisible signs which would tell her to go away or not. The old chapel didn't want her to go away. It wasn't hostile towards her although she had been walking on its foundations. She walked towards a big oak door and it opened without her touch. She hesitated a moment but then she stepped over the threshold.

Candles were on and golden light danced on the stone walls. A religious feeling took over her and although she wasn't a catholic she made a sign of a cross. A golden crucifix was standing on a stone altar and the candle flames reminded Fredrika about that night when Peter had denied the Christ for tree times.

- Welcome to the chapel of lost souls, she heard from the bench row's shadowy corner.

Richard was here already and he had observed her for a while.

- Lost souls?

- Yes my brother Edward liked to call this chapel for that name.

- Why did he do that?

Richard didn't reply to her at once. He walked sluggishly towards her without haste.

- Those men were traitors and had committed themselves for high treason. They deserve no mercy from me or God, so he said to me.

- That is quite horrible thing to be said.

- I know and I felt sorry for them.

- So was that the reason why you wanted to dedicate this chapel for those fallen soldiers?

Richard turned his gaze away and looked at the high walls and roof with wordless reverence.

- A man should remember his living fellow people and respect the dead which we unfortunately forget so easily. I wanted to show some of respect for those ones whom my brother spat on. But I failed.

- What do you mean by that?

- The chapel was never finished and that bothers me greatly.

- But people do remember why this chapel was meant to represent.

Richard raised his left eyebrow with doubt.

- Do they?

- If they don't I'll take care of it that they will.

A faint smile appeared on his face.

- Sweet music to my ears.

Fredrika smiled too and she let her gaze to wander all over the chapel.

- So was it like this on your time?

- This is the way I want to remember it.

Then a wild idea stuck on Fredrika's mind.

- Could you show me some more?

- More of what?

- About anything from your past from your memories?


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter ****ten**

- Perhaps I will but not tonight I'm afraid, Richard replied with dry voice.

Fredrika looked at him with surprise.

- Why not?

- Because it's time for you to wake up.

Then he pushed her quite strongly backwards and she found herself from her bed.

The golden rays of the sun crawled in to the room behind a small gap between the curtains and the birds were singing.

Fredrika got up and rubbed her eyes. Then she looked at her wrist watch and noticed that it was well past the breakfast.

She pulled quickly her clothes on and hurried to down stairs.

The pleasant scent of morning coffee was still gliding in the air when she reached the dining room.

Only Mr. Raglan was sitting on his seat and reading the Yorkshire Dales without haste.

- What is wrong, he asked when sweating Fredrika appeared on the door.

- Where are the others, she asked bluntly.

- At work as usual, why?

Fredrika covered her face with her hands, she was so ashamed.

- I have never been behind of the time in my life, especially when I'm on duty.

Mr. Raglan put away the newspaper and asked Fredrika to sit down for late breakfast.

- I'm sure that one time will do no harm; he calmed her and poured some warm coffee to her cup.

- But I'm known as a person who is never late. My fame of accuracy will be ruined, she moaned.

- You are worrying about your fame far too much.

- People will trust me when I'm always on schedule.

- People will forget quite easily, he pointed out and laughed.

- Eat now your breakfast while it's still warm and go like nothing had happened.

After the breakfast Fredrika dragged herself to the digging area and realized that new damages had occurred.

- This nightmare is no way near to end, Tony complained to the twins who helped him to clean the mess.

- Where were you, Ashley asked when she saw her friend.

- I stayed up for quite late for making the report for Mr. Jacobs.

Without further questions Ashley gave her a short description about the damages.

- Oh God, Fredrika whispered and looked at the messy area.

- Well at least we managed to save the bones from the tombs, right; Ashley said trying to sound like enthusiastic.

- Yes we did.

- I have ordered a transport for them and it should be in here any minute now.

- What would I do without you?

- Nothing I guess. Let's go and take the bones from the basement.

Women left and when they got back to the Hall a white van drove to the cord yard.

- Will you need any help, asked the driver.

- No, you just wait here and we'll be back in a minute, Ashley said and they went to indoors.

When the women got to the bottom floor an awful sight greeted them.

The metal box where the bones had been had been opened and all the bones were lying on the stone floor shattered.

The sight was so horrible that they didn't speak a work for a while.

They just stared at the broken bones with their mouths open.

After many minutes had passed Ashley cried:

- What the Hell is going on?!

- I have no idea my dear friend.

They approached the box and Ashley noticed that the box had been opened with the key.

Fredrika pulled the key ring out from her jeans' pocket and noticed that one key was missing.

- Only you had the key to this box, Ashley said and Fredrika wasn't sure that was she accusing her.

- Yes and now it's gone.

- Who on earth would have stole it?

- I have no idea at all.

- Who else knows about it?

- You, me and the rest of the team.

- Could some of the men have taken it while you slept?


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter ****eleven**

Fredrika was absolutely sure that none of her team's members was behind of these misfortunes. It was that awful thing which she didn't want to name; it was that monster in the shadows who wanted them to leave from this place. She felt the touch of those same icy hands behind her back and unpleasant feeling grew bigger in her stomach.

Ashley would never understand it if she would tell about her experiences, she would only consider her gone mad.

- Fredrika is everything alright, she asked worried.

- Yes, I'm okay but I don't think so that the men are behind of this.

- If not them then who is?!

- I'm not sure but I believe that somebody else is watching us and trying to hide our discoveries.

- Who on earth would care about 500 years old events so much that he would see all this trouble to undo our work?

- You have no idea how long memory some families have.

Ashley burst into laugh.

- That just sounds so utterly foolish.

- Yes I know but some would disagree with you if the honor of the family would be on stake.

Ashley stopped the laughing and shook her head.

- Why people would care about honor in this time?

- You could be surprised if you would only know.

- Know what?

- Never mind, let's pick up the pieces and send them away before something even worse will happen.

They collected all the pieces from the floor and the box was taken to the van.

- Now the others will have a many pleasant evenings with their new puzzle, Ashley said ironically.

- Mr. Jacobs will not be pleased when I'll send my report, Fredrika confessed tonelessly.

- Don't worry he will cool down after the work is done and history rewritten.

Fredrika gave her a faint smile.

- I really hope so.

After the hard day Fredrika asked all to gather to the Hall's enormous parlour.

When all had taken their seats she started the meeting:

- We have faced some serious step backs and this thing which we found from the basement was the most serious and awful deed I have ever seen.

So there is somebody out there who is watching us and trying to sabotage our work in here. This terror will end up now and I'm asking you that have somebody seen or heard something which would help us to identify this terrorist?

Everybody shook their heads.

From the start Fredrika had known their answers. The situation was very difficult, these accidents needed to end but how they could fight back to this creature which wasn't even real?

Fredrika sighed hopelessly and gazed up to the ceiling.

Where King Richard was when he was needed the most?

- Well, let's go to bed and hope for the best, she said and the meeting was over.

- Haven't you told about this to Mr. Jacobs, Jesse asked.

- Mr. Jacobs would never help us in this matter, the only thing which he cares about is how much and how fast we will get the results. And everything which would go over the budget…, Fredrika didn't dare to finish her sentence.

- Yes, we all know Mr. Jacobs' character but, Mac tried.

- "No buts" that is the answer which he would give us; we have to deal this problem ourselves.

- Then what you are suggesting, Tony asked.

- I suggest that we guard the chapel's area at shifts on this night and Mr. Raglan had promised to take the first watch. Who would go next?

- I can go, Tony promised.

- And we'll go after him, Jesse and Josh said together.

- Brilliant, the shifts shall be two and half hours at maxim and the first switch shall take place before midnight.

Then everybody wished good night to each other and left the room.

Then suddenly Ashley stopped and gazed at Fredrika with a serious look in her eyes.

- How do we know that it isn't you who have corrupted everything since we arrived in here? Only you had the key to the bone box which has now gone missing and you also could have removed the plastic covers at night.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter ****twelve**

Fredrika looked at Ashley with amazement. Ashley had never doubted her in their entire time of friendship.

- What you are saying, she asked with thin voice.

- You have had plenty of opportunities to do all those damages by yourself and now you are trying to safe your skin by blaming us!

- I'm not blaming anyone of us.

- Don't try to pull my leg; you have succeeded in it with all the others but not with me. I can see through you. 

A strange fire burned behind of Ashley's eyes and it made Fredrika scared.

- You have tried to turn all the suspects away from yourself for all this time by playing nice but now it have come to its end!

- Ashley what is wrong with you?!

This was not the same Ashley she had once known, this person was totally stranger to her.

The air around them grew cold and the warm fire in the fireplace suddenly died away. The electric lights of the chandelier started to flicker and sudden darkness fell into room.

- I have warned you for many times already but you ignored them all, now you have to pay for it!

That voice wasn't Ashley's which was talking, it was full of that same hatred which she had heard before. It was the voice of that dark creature which haunted her.

Fredrika felt the strong grip of fear around her heart.

Horrifying glow in Ashley's eyes grew bigger and she was about to grip on Fredrika.

Her face twisted into demonic grimace when she reached her arms towards horrified Fredrika.

Fredrika was about to scream but suddenly Ashley was captured.

Richard was holding her strongly in his arms.

She struggled in his grip shouting and swearing, but Richard didn't let her go.

- Let her go, she has done nothing to offend you, Richard said with ice cold voice.

Ashley struggled for a few minutes until she suddenly calmed down. She slouched lifelessly on her capturer's grip and for a moment Fredrika thought her to be dead.

Richard eased up his grip and Ashley fell on the floor.

Fredrika watched paralysed how a man as pale and cold as Richard crawled away from Ashley's immobile body.

That man was the same she had seen before and he had taken poor Ashley under his control.

- Thomas Stanley, I should have known, Richard said calmly and pulled out of his sword.

Thomas Stanley got up from the floor and gave Richard a poisonous look.

- How is it my Lord of Stanley, will you run away or shall you fight?

- We will fight don't you worry about that, but not yet.

- Why's that do you need more of back up?

Stanley fumed and gnashed his teeth but Richard wasn't afraid of him.

He seemed calm but his every muscle was ready for action if Stanley would try to attack.

- Mark my words Yorkist hog my master will destroy you again and on this time for good!

- Well in that case take this to your master.

Quicker than flash Richard moved and waved his sword.

Stanley screamed and hold his left cheek which started to bleed.

- Challenge accepted, Richard said harshly and put down his sword.

Swearing and cursing Thomas Stanley vanished into the darkness.

All the lights came back on and the room's temperature grew warmer.

After the other ghost had left Fredrika run to Ashley and found her alive.

She had just fainted and there were no any kinds of marks of violence on her body.

- Was that Lord Thomas Stanley, Fredrika asked from Richard who was still present.

- Unfortunately yes. Is she alright?

- Yes.

Fredrika sighed heavily.

Why this project couldn't be like the rest of her projects in the past?

Why the dead refused to be dead?

- Do you want me to carry her in to her chamber, Richard offered to help.

- If there's not too much trouble of it.

- Not at all, Richard replied softly and smiled warmly.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen**

There was nobody at the Hall's lobby when Fredrika peeked behind the parlour's door.

- The way is clear; she whispered and opened the door.

Richard stepped into the lobby carrying the unconscious Ashley.

- Her chamber is at the second floor, Fredrika advised.

- I see that the ancient chivalry is not dead after all, Mr. Raglan pointed out calmly.

Fredrika turned around and saw him standing a few feet away.

At first a panic stoked on her and she tried to hide Ashley and Richard.

But then she remembered that Mr. Raglan and King Richard knew each others already.

He came closer and Fredrika told what had happen.

- Quickly Your Grace take her to her room before somebody else comes here, he urged.

Richard started to clime the stairs and soon he vanished in to the dark.

- So the Stanleys are on foot as well.

- At least one of them.

- When there's a smoke there will also be fire, I bet that Henry Tudor is also somewhere close.

- You mean Henry VII?

- Yes.

Freezing fear pierced Fredrika and she felt the cold sweat on her back.

- How are you feeling, Mr. Raglan asked worried.

- I'm a bit tired and frustrated but it will pass after good night sleep, replied taking herself under the control.

- Are you sure?

- Yes, don't worry about me.

Mr. Raglan patted her lightly on her shoulder and they wished good night to each other.

When she got to the upstairs she peeked carefully to Ashley's room.

She was laying on her bed in deep sleep like nothing had ever happen.

Fredrika closed the door soundlessly and leaned against the corridor's wall.

She closed her eyes and whispered to the darkness:

- Please give me strength to carry on and courage to face my enemies.

The darkness around her was silent but it moved.

She felt a light touch on her arm and the familiar scent of must surrounded her once again. She let him to take her to his gentle embrace.

- I'm scared, she confessed.

- Don't be I'll take care of you, he replied.

They stood there silently for long time just hugging each other in the dark.

- I wish I could be as brave as you are.

- I'm not braver than you, I just conceal my fear.

- How?

- You know me.

- Not as good as Mr. Raglan does.

- Even he doesn't know all of my secrets. And only few will.

- Will I be one of the few?

- Only you know the answer to that.

She wanted to tighten up her grip about him but he was gone already.

The darkness around her was silent and immobile; there was nothing inside of it anymore.

A hollow feeling gnawed inside of her hearth and she wanted it to go away but it didn't.

She had never experienced such of feeling before and she wasn't sure how she should have reacted on it.

However she shut it away and decided not to tell anyone.

Fredrika felt herself so tired and she slouched to her room and fell asleep right away when her head touched the pillow.

On her dream she was with him again although she knew that he wasn't real.

He was hers alone and there wasn't evil around them at all.

He was so different from all the other men she had once known.

She wanted to tell him everything but there was no need of it, there was no need for words.

Beyond her restful sleep Henry VII slapped Thomas Stanley on his aching cheek.

- If you want something to be done properly you got to do it by yourself. Don't you agree with my Lord of Stanley?

- Yes Your Majesty, Stanley replied and tried not to cry for pain.

- Very well, tomorrow night.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter ****fourteen**

Next morning didn't bring any of unpleasant surprises to Fredrika.

The working area was untouched and all were very happy about it.

- Finally we were left alone, said Tony and sighed for great relief.

- Indeed we have had plenty of misfortune already, Mac replied also relieved.

All day Fredrika observed Ashley. She was her own self again and didn't seem to recall the events of last night.

- You know I saw a very strange dream on last night, Ashley said when they were on lunch brake.

- You did? What kind of dream, Fredrika asked.

Ashley didn't reply at once, she chewed her morsel before she answered.

- It was like I would have been under greater force which I had to obey against my will. My actions were not my own and my speech was also not mine. I said things which I didn't mean.

- Yes, and?

Ashley turned her gaze somewhere to the distance and she seemed trying to remember.

- You were there and I said awful things to you and I even tried to harm you.

The unpleasant lump of ice floated on Fredrika's stomach when she remembered the horrifying glow in Ashley's eyes.

- I was full of poisonous hatred which I wasn't able to understand and I didn't even want to but it was inside of me. That black poison was part of me and it ran in my every vein. Its power over me was so absolute that it was like I was having some one's else nightmare.

Fredrika looked at Ashley's eyes.

She didn't lie to her, she was sure about it.

Ashley was the kindest person she had ever known and it would have been pure madness if she would have enjoyed of being under Stanley's spell.

Fredrika took Ashley's hand to hers and looked her into her eyes.

- It was only a bad dream and I'm sure it will not come back to haunt you anymore.

Ashley smiled at her.

- Well it was not all that bad. At the end I was rescued…

- By whom?

- I don't really know I didn't see him properly. But I heard his voice.

It was calm but firm and he commanded that evil thing to leave me alone.

And so it did.

- And what happened after it?

- Then everything went black but I heard his voice few more times.

He seemed so kind and powerful so I wasn't afraid at all. It was like lying on arms of an angel.

- Aaah, an angel, Josh imitated Ashley's dreamy voice.

- Shut your mouth Jesse, Fredrika snapped.

- My name is Josh, he corrected.

- Whatever.

The rest of the day brought plenty of precious findings which lifted everybody's spirits.

Ashley found a few golden pieces of money and more of tombs.

- Maybe everything is not completely lost, Fredrika dared to hope.

On this time they ordered the transport right away and not after the night.

There was now happy and relieved atmosphere at the digging area for a change. All were eased up and the weather seemed also to be on their side.

The sun shined at the sky and there were no dark clouds to be seen.

Although behind all this sunshine and light was one shadow which was out of the sun's reach. Nothing grew near it because it suffocated all the life around it. It glow freezing hatred towards these people.

They were ruining his legacy bit by bit but it would come to its end.

- Enjoy for your happiness because it will be short lived, said Henry while he was watching at them.

Stanley had proved himself as useless but Henry was sure that he didn't need him anymore.

He had decided that it was time to put his plans into practise.

The night threw its dark cloak on Towton Hall and with it came a much darker army of shadows. Those creatures surrounded the Hall and waited till all the light had turned off.

Fredrika and her friends slept quietly on their beds knowing nothing about the danger which they had got into. Quietly Henry Tudor entwined the Hall under his web which would block all the exits from his prey.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter ****fifteen**

In the middle of the night Fredrika woke up, she needed to go to the bathroom and there was no way to avoid it.

She got up and tried to light up the little lamp on her desk.

For some strange reason the light didn't turn on so she had to walk in the dark. During this time which she had spent in the Hall her room had become quite familiar to her so she was able to walk in the dark without any tumbles.

The corridors were silent and the only sound was the sound of starting rain. At first it was just a sudden drops but it grew louder and intensive.

There had been a couple of night when there was no rain and now the hearing after a while made Fredrika to startle sudden noises.

After she had done her business in the bathroom she headed back to her room. After few steps her walk slew down till it stopped. She felt a burning gaze on her back which she didn't like a bit. She turned around and looked at strait to the darkness.

She saw nothing but she knew that there was something which was not friendly. A rough rain was banning of the windows and the thunder growled somewhere close.

- He is here, Richard whispered from the darkest shadow.

- Who? Fredrika asked and tried to keep herself as much calm as it was possible.

Richard was silent and only thing which Fredrika heard was her own breathing and the rain.

Temperature at the corridor dropped quite violently and her heart accelerated its beat.

There was now more than one phantom at present, she was sure about it.

She felt cold sweat on her back and the freezing air grabbed on her legs.

Everything seemed to become cold and dead around her, something was coming and all the warmth of life escaped from its way. She was the only one who didn't run away. Her warm heart pumped up daring this anonymous danger which was coming towards her.

Fredrika started to tremble with fear, she wanted to run but her legs were like rooted on the carped under her.

- It is Tudor, Richard replied after long silence and his voice was full of ice cold hate.

This information didn't help Fredrika at all, her heart was about to explode for pure horror. Her pajama had become damp from her sweat and she wanted to scream but her voice was stoked in her throat.

Then she felt Richard's light hand on her shoulder.

- He is not here for you, it's me he is after, now go back to your chamber and stay there till the dawn.

His voice was soft and calm, full of warmth which eased up Fredrika's fear. He poured new courage to her veins and she felt how the cold fist of horror released her. Her heart slowed down its fast tempo and the sickening feeling in her stomach faded away.

He turned her around gently and she walked back to her chamber.

Fredrika crawled back under the blankets like a caterpillar of a butterfly and tired to sleep. After few minutes she felt that same coldness around her again. Maybe it was Richard but if it was him something wasn't right, this one was far too rough and raw.

Suddenly all the blankets were stripped away from her and a heavy weight pushed her chest.

Her eyes flew open and she saw a ghostly burning figure above her.

Its face was as ugly and horrifying as demons' and its eyes burned with rage.

Raw fear took her once more and she tried to cry for help.

Freezing hands grabbed on her throat and started to strangle her.

- I gave you a warning but you didn't listen; now you'll die Yorkist bitch! The figure roared.

Fredrika tried to free herself from the grip of the dragon faced demon but it was hopeless. She was unable to breath and soon she would be dead.

Every light faded away when the black flowers of suffocation took all the space. And the last thing which came into her mind was her king's gentle smile.

Then suddenly the deadly grip eased up and she heard Richard's raw shout:

- LEAVE HER BE YOU DISCUASTING MONSTER!


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter ****sixteen**

Richard pulled Henry away from Fredrika. She gasped the air in big gulps trying to recover from the attack.

The room spanned in her eyes and there was no sense in anything. She heard the rough voices of these two former kings of England who fought furiously against each other. The noise of the striking swords was even greater than the sound of thunder.

The light of the flashes danced on the blades of the swords lightening the darkness only for two seconds.

Fredrika rolled on her side and tried to see what was happening.

The ghosts fought like maniacs giving everything they got.

The room bathed in supernatural bluish glow and every hit blinded her for a second.

Where on earth were the others? Didn't they hear this rumpus at all?

Or had Henry murdered them? Fredrika wasn't able to bear such of idea.

No, that couldn't be possible.

She wanted to get away from this storm and tried to crawl to the room's door without making any noise.

She needed help.

- You are not going anywhere, shouted Thomas Stanley and grabbed on her hair.

Fredrika wanted to cry for pain but her soar throat kept her cry inside of her.

- Drop your sword Richard Plantagenet or I'll cut her throat!

Richard froze imminently when he saw Stanley's dagger on Fredrika's throat.

Henry turned his gaze to Stanley and smiled tightly.

- Well perhaps you are not as useless as I had thought.

Then he turned back on Richard.

- Can you be coldblooded Richard? Now it's your one big chance to get even with me or do you choose her life instead?

Richard looked at Henry with eyes full of rage.

- So how it's going to be my dear enemy?

Stanley tightened up his grip impatiently and shouted:

- She doesn't have much time left so make up your mind.

Fredrika looked at Richard's eyes and she saw how his anger was turned down by the coming tears.

- Very well Tudor, you won, he said tonelessly and let the sword to fall down.

Henry smiled and clapped.

- Noble decision my enemy although very stupid one. Do you know what your greatest weakness is? You value the life too much.

Then Henry turned again towards Stanley.

- Kill her.

- No you can't! Do whatever you wish on me but let her go!

- No it's much more fun by this way.

- She has done nothing to you!

- But she has by serving you.

- This is not fair play!

- And who said that in warfare everything is fair?

Henry turned his back on Richard and walked to Stanley.

- It was nice to talk with you Richard but we must fly. And I shall take her as my prize.

Burning tears of fear ran down on Fredrika's cheeks.

- You are not allowed to do that, Richard cried and took one step closer to them but Stanley showed his dagger and it made Richard to stop.

- If you want her then come and find her. You have all the eternity to search her but bear in mind that she doesn't have that much of time, said Henry and the tree of them vanished into thin air.

After Henry had gone his spell on the Hall was broken.

The thunder storm sailed away and the night was silent once again.

Richard let his tears to fall and he sunk on his knees.

- What have I done? What have I done?

He had failed to protect an innocent girl who hade agreed to help him and now she had to pay from his mistake.

It wasn't fair to her.

Her body was still lying on the floor but she would not get up before her spirit had returned from the land of dead. And if it would stay there too long it would remain in there for all time.

Richard picked up his sword and got up to his feet. There was no time to lose.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter ****seventeen**

Fredrika felt how a violent vortex of detachment spanned her round and round, like a twister. It felt awful and she prayed them to stop but the men ignored her. The thin threat between her spirit and body was stretched to its limits and she wished for all her heart that it would not brake.

Was this how being a ghost felt like? The feeling of emptiness was absolute and there was no heath or cold.

There were no sounds or scents only gray steppe which continued as far as the eye could see. The sight was comfortless because of its lack of life and warmth. She closed her eyes because she didn't want to let the desolation to take her fully. Somehow she knew that if she would leave even a small crack to it, the hopeless feeling would take her over. The gray atmosphere was like a bottomless swamp which sucked all the life to its black stomach. It had endless appetite for fresh life and it would take hers as well if she would not fight against it.

They flew fast above the endless steppe and after awhile the ghosts slowed down their speed.

Fredrika dared to open her eyes for little and she saw a ruined castle which stood in the middle of nowhere. There was no other buildings near to it and it looked like very much abandoned. It was like the owner of the castle had realized his castle's useless position just after finishing it and then abandoned it. Or maybe there was more shocking story behind of it she wasn't sure.

Soon her feet touched the dry surface of the ground and the men stopped.

- Welcome to my court bitch, make yourself to feel like home because you are going to stay in here for quite long time, Henry said maliciously and pushed Fredrika strongly to her back.

She lost her balance and fell down to the cobble courtyard.

Stanley grabbed on her once again and lifted her up quite roughly.

- Show her that nice little room which I reserved for her, he ordered and Stanley obeyed.

Fredrika tried to set herself free from her capturer's grip but it was useless to struggle.

Thomas Stanley dragged her to a narrow corridor and then down a spiral staircase.

There was almost pitch black at the lower floors but luckily there were burning torches here and there. After long walk they finally arrived to a larger space which was more like a cave than a room.

The steady stone floor ended suddenly and there was bottomless emptiness after that.

For a moment Fredrika thought that Stanley would throw her into it but he just laughed to her fear.

- It would have been pointless to drag you all the way in here just to throw you over the board, no my dear. At the very centre of this pit is a small space no bigger than a dining table and that shall be your prison without any of walls.

The cave was so dark that she barely saw the flat stone which seemed to float in the air.

Then one move without any warning Stanley threw screaming Fredrika onto it.

She gabbed on the edges of the stone and held tightly on to it. Her whole life depended on it.

She didn't dare to move a muscle, because the flat stone under her seemed to wobble. She hugged the stone with all her strength and stayed absolutely immobile.

After a while the wobbling feeling eased up and her stony base was as immobile as she was.

Stanley laughed and his evil laughter echoed venomously at the stony walls of the cave.

After his laughter had faded away he said:

- Now you'll have plenty of time to think why you ignored all of our gentle warnings and didn't take them seriously. And if you get bored you can always cry your dear king to help you but I doubt that he'll ever find you no matter how loud you would cry.

Fredrika turned carefully to look at Stanley.

- And of course there is also the third option, you can always jump if you like, we don't care because you are not leaving from here before your corpse is completely rotten.

Then he took the torch with him and left. Absolute darkness fell into the cave and Fredrika was left alone. She hugged herself tightly and started to weep.

- Richard help me. Please come to rescue me, she whispered and only the soft echo replied to her.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter ****eighteen**

After finishing reading of his morning paper Mr. Raglan watched a clock on the dining room's wall. The time had passed well beyond the breakfast and Fredrika was nowhere to be seen. Where on earth was she?

He folded the paper tidily and walked to upstairs.

He stopped behind Fredrika's door and listened. There came no sounds at all, the room seemed to be as silent as a tomb.

- Fredrika are you awake, he asked and knocked on the door.

No answer came to him.

- I'm coming in; he said more loudly and stepped inside.

Mr. Raglan gasped when he saw Fredrika's lifeless body lying on the floor.

He rushed to her and turned her on to her back.

Her skin was as pale as candle's wax and she was ice cold.

- Jesus Christ Fredrika! Wake up, he shout and shook her violently.

Fredrika's eyes stayed shut and raw fear squeezed Mr. Raglan's chest.

With trembling hands he searched her pulse and he was afraid if he couldn't find it. What he should do then? He had no idea.

After awhile he found her pulse which was very weak and unsubstantial.

- Stay here I'll get some help.

Mr. Raglan rushed down the stairs and almost hit on Tony who was on his way to the toilet.

- What's wrong man, he asked startled.

- Fredrika, she doesn't get up, Mr. Raglan explained breathlessly.

- What?!

- She needs a doctor, now!

Tony touched his pockets and pulled out his mobile phone.

After he had made the emergency call he also rushed to Fredrika's room.

She was still on the floor as the way Mr. Raglan had left her.

He lowered his ear close to her face and heard her soft breathing.

On every minute it seemed to grow slower and a hard fist of shock punched Tony on his face. He had realized that she was dying.

He searched marks of violence or struggle but there was none of them.

What had happened?

Soon the rest of the team came to her room and were as much shocked as Tony and Mr. Raglan were.

- How bloody long time it's going to take that ambulance to get here, Mac roared and walked around nervously.

- Fredrika! Please say something, Ashley screamed and hot tears run down on her cheeks.

- Mr. Raglan I demand you to tell us what the hell is going on, Tony demanded furiously.

Dark doubt haunted in his mind but he was afraid to say it aloud.

They would not believe his story not in thousand years.

He has had his share of unexplainable business but never had he faced such a thing as this. The phantoms he had known had never been so violent and never had they hurt him in any way.

It seemed that they were in the middle of war which was fought right around them without them knowing.

Mr. Raglan was sure that Fredrika's life would depend on it which side would win. She needed all possible help they could offer.

- Speak up, Josh shouted and grabbed on to Mr. Raglan's shirt.

- Please brother leave him alone, don't you see he is as much upset as we are, Jesse calmed down his twin.

Josh released Mr. Raglan and step a few steps away from him.

Finally the loud sound of sirens reached their ears and an ambulance droved to the Hall's yard.

- Thank God, Mac sighed.

Two paramedics jump down from the vehicle carrying the stretchers.

Tony ran down stairs and led the men to Fredrika.

They made willingly way to the paramedics when they lifted Fredrika up from the floor.

- Could I come with you, Ashley asked when the men were leaving.

- Sure thing, one of them answered.

After the back doors of the ambulance were shut Mr. Raglan ran to his own car and drove after them. Luckily there wasn't so much of traffic on the roads so the drive was easy enough.

His heart pounded like possessed and cold sweat was running down on his forehead.

If she would die, he didn't dare to think of it. Her life had been on his responsibility and he had fucked up. He had seen all the signs and what had he done? He had done nothing. He had given an innocent life to the lions, that had he done. On his way to the hospital Mr. Raglan decided that he would never forgive himself if she would not make though this.


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter ****nineteen**

Henry Tudor and Thomas Stanley had run away with Fredrika and Richard had followed them. There were only a few feet of distance between them or so Richard had thought. When he was about to reach them they vanished behind a curtain of sudden storm. Richard was forced to stop and he cursed the storm in his mind and he had to stand still till it was over.

Little storm demons liked to have fun on his expense by clawing and tearing him all over. Their little teeth and claws burned his skin like fire but Fredrika was needed to be found.

After the little demons had had their fun they left Richard alone.

When the world had once again settled down he realized that he had ended up to the crossroads of landing pad. It was the biggest crossroad area of the underworld which included hundreds or even thousands of paths.

Each one of the lead into different dimension and it was impossible to guess which way Henry had taken. Wrong path could sweep him even further away from Fredrika and her time was ticking.

Richard scratched his chin nervously and looked at each path which opened on the front of him. It was impossible him to choose, he needed help.

He needed to sum up his men and he needed to see the _magister_.

Richard closed his eyes and concentrated. He focused to remember of those ones who were still loyal to him, Francis Lowell, Dick Ratcliff and William Catesby. In his mind's eye he was able to see them. At first the picture was blurry but it grew sharper and sharper bit by bit.

They were all walking on their own paths dealing their own missions but this was more important. Five centuries ago they had sworn their hands on the blade of his sword to show sincere loyalty. They had made a blood oath which had band them together in friendship and love even beyond the death.

Richard focused all his will power to Francis who was on his way to the sea of silver waves. He was standing on the bare cliffs of the beach when the voice of his master and friend reached his ears.

- Francis, he whispered.

Francis was aware at once. The wind had brought Richard's voice to him and he was fully sure that it wasn't his imagination.

- Where are you my lord?

- Francis if you still care to serve me then please, aboard your present trip and come to my aid.

- Yes, sire which way?

- The landing pad.

No further information was needed; Francis turned his back to the sea and hurried to meet his king.

Richard smiled faintly and then he called Ratcliff.

He was just about to have a drink at the tavern of lost souls when he heard Richard's call.

The noise at the tavern was loud but Richard commanding voice was louder although nobody else seemed to hear it.

- Ratcliff?

- Yes, sire?

- Will you help your king for this one last time?

- Whenever and where ever you wish my lord.

- To the landing pad my comrade.

Ratcliff left his paint untouched and left from the tavern.

Then it was Catesby's turn.

Richard searched him over the golden mountains and beyond the misty walls till he found him.

He had joined to the hidden brotherhood of eternal wisdom and he was reading the ancient scrolls when he heard his king's voice.

- Catesby, are you there?

- Yes my liege, I am here.

- Are you willing to leave your status as one of the brothers to serve me for one more time?

- Of course my lord.

- Then hurry to the landing pad.

Catesby hurried to his chamber and turned his monk's robe to armor.

He was sure that where ever he was about to go with his king there would be fighting. After he had bounded his sword on to his loin he was ready to go. He left from his peaceful monastery with haste when all the other brothers were watching him with genuine amazement.

After short while all the men were together. They all knew that Richard hadn't summoned them up for nothing. There was no time for joyful talk; it was clearly visible from his eyes.

- I need to find the _magister_, he said and they knew who he meant.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter ****twenty**

There was nothing more than absolute darkness around Fredrika and she desperately hoped that she would soon wake up from her bed but it didn't happen. The hellish nightmare continued on and on and even the air around her seemed to push her down with all its force.

Suddenly she saw a pale light far in the distance. Maybe it was Richard, she dared to hope. The light came closer and closer and she saw a dark figure under it.

She was just about to call Richard's name in delight but the figure wasn't Richard. It was Henry Tudor.

Fredrika swallowed her cry of joy bitterly when Henry's demonic eyes looked at her.

- Sorry I kept you waiting my lady; he nagged and sat down to the floor.

Fredrika gathered all her courage and tried to look fearless although she screamed in her heart.

- What you do want, she snapped injecting as much poison to her words as possible.

Henry smiled passively and waved his legs above the bottomless emptiness.

- I guess you have wondered why I have done this to you?

- It had occurred in my mind.

- You stepped on the forbidden territory.

Fredrika thought very carefully about her next words. Henry wanted to torture her; there was no question about it. She needed to be more cunning and made Henry nervous instead of secure, she had to crack him.

What would be his braking point? Fredrika remembered Henry's reign and she got an idea.

- What Your Grace, are you jealous?

- Don't flatter yourself bitch.

- I didn't mean myself, I meant King Richard. Are you jealous of him?

A dark shadow passed through Henry's egoistic face. She had hit on the right spot.

- Yes you are full of jealous because you never reached as high in the hearts of your people as Richard did. They all hated you and no-one mourned your death.

Your healing skill made England even sicker and it had to crawl on four legs like a beast. And _Vox populi, vox Dei _remember Henry Percy your dear tax collector who secured your cursed place on the throne. I'm sure the people loved to stab him to death because he served the rat faced king from Wales.

- Shut up! Henry cried and stood up.

- Or what Henry? My soul is as much immortal as yours so I have nothing to fear.

- You are making a mistake in that matter.

What did he mean? Was there something which she didn't know about?

That same egoistic look returned on Henry's face when he saw her confusion.

- There is one thing which the living usually don't see or even know about. And that thing my dear is the cruel fact that as much as I can harm your physical body I can destroy your soul. There is no afterlife after that; you'll not exist anymore, not in any level. 

Henry's words made Fredrika's blood to cold, that was the worst fate anyone could have and it might be hers if Henry wanted so.

But bravely she swallowed her fear and said:

- Then you'll be lucky if Richard spares you from that.

Henry started to laugh and he laughed so loudly that Fredrika had to cover her ears.

- Well it's now Richard's turn to be afraid of me because as soon as he sets his foot on my grounds he shall vanish for all time with his men again.

And the best part of it is that he doesn't know it, so he is walking willingly towards his own downfall. After he is gone I have succeeded in my plan which I have been building for five centuries and you shall be just a random bonus.

A paralysing terror stab though Fredrika's heart. She needed to warn Richard but there was no way out from her prison.

Henry enjoyed greatly seeing his helpless prisoner to suffer and he was about to leave.

- You Yorkists just don't understand do you? What ever you try to achieve you'll be wiped out because you were too drunk from your own glory to see the truth.

- And I suppose you are the one who knows the truth then?

Henry turned back to look at her and he replied with a venomous voice:

- The truth is that we Lancastrians will always have the last word.

And then he left.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter ****twenty one**

Sterile, emotionless, strict and white, those were the exact words which came into Mr. Ragland's mind when he parked his car to the hospital's parking lot. The building's clean and pleasant looking façade was all just an illusion. The people inside of it struggled from their lives everyday and some gave up the fight in the end. The death was always present sweeping the white floors with its black mourning robe.

Sometimes it came too early to some and too late for the rest.

Mr. Raglan rushed through the main entrance and he almost pushed down an old lady who was on her way out.

- Watched, the angry lady shouted after him but Mr. Raglan was far away already.

He ran to the desk of the receptionist and saw nobody behind of it.

Nervously he knocked to the glass and after several seconds a chubby nurse appeared behind the coffee room's door.

- What is it, she asked and put an eyeglasses on her short nose.

- A patient called Fredrika Nikcoi was brought up here awhile ago, I wonder where she is now, Mr. Raglan explained breathlessly.

The woman said nothing; she just turned her face towards the computer's screen and wrote something with the keyboard.

- Are you a friend or a family?

- Excuse me?

- Are you a friend or a family, sir?

- A friend.

The nurse took off her glasses and said:

- In that case leave your name and phone number and someone will inform you.

- No, I'll stay and wait.

- As you wish, sir.

And that was the end of the discussion.

Mr. Raglan sat down to one of the chairs at waiting room and tried to calm down. All around him were men and women waiting for their turn to see the doctor. Some looked depressed, some neutral and some even glad.

He alone was nervous, not for his own sake but Fredrika's. He didn't know if she had a family at somewhere and if she had where they were?

Maybe Ashley or some other of Fredrika's small team would know.

As soon as he had finished his though Ashley ran pass by him.

She also was given the same answer and she soon joined to Mr. Raglan's company.

Ashley sat on his right side and sighed.

None of them spoke for awhile until Mr. Raglan asked from Ashley if Fredrika had a family.

- Only a mother but she doesn't speak English and she lives abroad.

So the only family which she has is we I suppose.

- I see.

- I don't know how to tell her mother if she, Ashley started but she burst into tears.

- She will make through of this I'm sure of it, Mr. Raglan said firmly although a nasty doubt gnawed in his heart.

Ashley wiped her tears and pulled herself together.

- Do you have any of idea what this could have happen to her?

Mr. Raglan considered awhile for his answer. He knew quite well how

absurd the truth would sound like but what he could lose?

- Ashley could we talk about this somewhere more privet?

- Yeah, why?

- Then come with me, there is something which you should know.

Mr. Raglan took Ashley to the hospital's chapel. Luckily it was empty so they would not be disturbed.

They sat on the bench and Mr. Raglan was silent for a moment before he started:

- Ashley do you believe in God?

- Never met, why you ask?

- Well I believe that the things which Fredrika now going through are not explicable by reason or any other way of rational thinking.

- What are you meaning by this?

- I am meaning that she is in the eye of the storm and if the good king wins she comes back and if he doesn't she dies.

- I don't understand.

Mr. Raglan took a deep breath and told Ashley everything what had happened during past few days.

Ashley listened in silence and after Mr. Raglan had finished she asked:

- And do you think that I would believe such a story to be true?

- That _is_ the truth believe it or not, it's entirely up to you.

- I need to go, she said and left.

Mr. Raglan was alone again and in his mind he sent a silent prayer to the Almighty to spare Fredrika's life.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter ****twenty****two**

The road to the _Magister _was always easy to find. His house wasn't hiding from anyone and he was always willing to guide everybody who wanted his guidance. Only thing which was necessary to do was to think about him and the road to his house opened. It didn't matter where the lost soul was the other end of the road was always everywhere to be found.

And so it was on this time also.

Richard and his men noticed at once how their surrounding changed soundlessly. The landing pad, the crossroads of all paths disappeared and the scenery transformed into dark and misty woods which Richard did remember quite well, although he had wanted to forget.

The _Magister _was beyond of it, he was sure about it but as a precaution he had secured his house by strong field of energy. The field of energy wasn't dangerous to those whose purpose was pure but to those whose heart was full of betrayal the field was dangerous. The energy was able to transform itself into a form of the one's darkest fears.

This was very effective way of protection and it did turn the cowards away but for those who really wanted help had to face their fears.

As soon as everything had took its place around the men Richard asked his companions to leave behind.

- But Dickon are you sure about this, Lovell hesitated.

He hated to leave his beloved friend and master alone and the silence of the woods made it even scarier.

Richard smiled to them and said calmly:

- Yes Francis, just do as I say and nothing bad will happen. I will not be gone for long, I promise.

And then the dark woods swallowed him into its black depths.

Francis, Ratcliff and Catesby looked at each other nervously.

Richard had always known what he was doing but on this time they weren't so sure about it. They had heard all possible horror stories about the _Magister_ and Richard had just started his journey to the lion's cave.

- We must do something, Lovell said.

- But Dickon told us not, Ratcliff hesitated.

- Let him be friends, he knows best, Catesby tried to calm them down although he was as scared as they were.

- Could we at least light a fire, so he will find his way back, Lovell demanded.

- How are you going to light a fire in this woods? It's enchanted so not even the forest fire would survive in here, Catesby replied with hollow voice.

So the only option for them was just to wait and hope that Richard would return soon.

Richard walked determinately on the dark path. Luckily the moon was full so he was able to see where he was going.

He had once been in here when he had been only seven years old. He didn't remember what he had though when he had walked into the woods with his wooden sword. At first he had felt himself as a valiant knight who was on his way to slay the dragon but soon he had turned back into a small boy who had lost his way.

George had called him coward and he had wanted to prove otherwise. He had wanted to show them all, that he wasn't a coward. The dark had come early on that afternoon and it had taken almost the entire night from his elder brothers to find him, because he had been too scared to cry for help.

His father had been furious at him and George had enjoyed greatly for his younger brother's humiliation. But he wasn't that scared little boy anymore; he was now a man who had proved to the world that he wasn't afraid of anything. The dark wood continued on and on and for a moment Richard thought that he was walking in a circle until he heard a sound.

He stopped and listened carefully and soon he heard the sound again.

It was a distant cry of a man and it cried:

- Dickon!

The man's voice was familiar, although he hadn't heard it for centuries.

It was his brother Edward.

- Ned, he replied and started to run towards his brother's voice.

- Dickon?!

- Ned!

Soon he saw the warm glow of torches and heard the hooves of the horses.

He ran through the thick bushes and didn't mind at all although they scratched his legs.

- Dickon! Thank God we found you, Edward said relieved and smiled.

Edmund was with him and also Geoffrey and Gregory from Ludlow.

They were all young and healthy again like nothing had ever happen to them, it was summer 1460 again.

- Come on little brother, let's go home, Edward said and reached his hand towards Richard.

Home, how nice it sounded in Richard's ears and he was about to grab on his brother's hand. But when he looked again to Edward's eyes he was sure that this creature wasn't his brother.


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter ****twenty****three**

These creatures were not his brothers and friends which he had known since he had been a child.

- No, he said and took one step back.

- Come with us Dickon, we'll take you home, Edward said but his friendly toned voice had changed. It was now more demanding and somehow sinister.

- No, Richard repeated. He had forgot his actual reason why he was in this woods and now it had came back into his mind as crystal clear.

Edward's smiling face grew angry and his skin started to smoke. Bit by bit his burning skin and clothes peeled off and the dark creature beneath of it revealed itself. Right away its fellow mates did the same and soon Richard faced one of his worst nightmares. He had to stay calm because those monsters were not real and if he would fight against them they would grow stronger. Fear was their nectar of life and if he wanted to get rid of them he needed to be brave and stay immobile.

- They will attack on you at night and you can't hide from the gaze of the yellow glowing eyes, he heard George's nagging boyish voice in his ears.

George had scared him quite badly and every night for years he had waited the attack of them. He had lain on his bed immobile like a stiff log waiting and praying for sun rise. Until one night after his father's and brother's death he had attacked on them. The sorrow which had taken him at first had transformed to anger which had deepened into rage.

Screaming like a madman he had jumped off from his bed hitting and punching the darkness around him. His heart had been so full of hate and frustration which had scared the fear away. He refused to yield; no-one would push, mock or scare him, not anymore.

All those emotions came back to him and he remembered how he chased those demons away from his chamber, those demons which George had created not him.

They had vanished from his chamber and so they did on this time.

He was left alone again.

After the dark mirage of his had vanished he saw a light behind the trees.

The _Magister_'s house was there, at last.

Richard stepped back on the path and walked towards the light which turned out to be an outdoor lamp. Its tiny flame was warm and welcoming when he knocked on the door. He had no clear recollection about the appearance of the _Magister _because on every story which he had heard he was completely different.

The worn out door opened groaning and a warm glow of the fireplace greeted him. It was a great relief to get into warm house from the damp and cold umbrage.

- Good evening, greeted a woman's voice.

Richard looked around and tried to find the source of the voice.

There was little gloomy in the room and the only light were the flames in the fireplace.

- Over here my friend, have a seat and make yourself to feel like home, the voice continued.

There was a big lectern close to the fire and behind a tall pile of books was an old woman.

Richard approached the lectern and asked:

- The _Magister_?

- Yes, the old woman replied and rose up her wrinkled face.

Richard wasn't able to believe his eyes, he had once seen this old woman before and she had said to him:

- _Where your spur should strike on the ride into battle, your head shall be broken on the return_.

This old woman was the same seer who had foreseen his death.

His mouth grew bone dry and for a moment he wasn't able to speak. The woman's ragged appearance had made him unease five centuries ago but now he felt pure terror. The woman saw his fear and smiled gently at him.

- What does Your Grace wants?

- An innocent soul is in trouble and I need to know where she is, its matter of life and death, he replied trying to show that he wasn't afraid.

- I see, she said plainly and turned few pages back from the book which she was reading.

After few minutes silence she finally said:

- The dragon's wasteland.

- Is she there?

- The endless gray steppe under the gray sky, always drinks the energy

from the travelers which have gone by. A broken castle holds a beating heart but the dragon doesn't want to give up from his reward.

The two kings shall fight again and on this time it's the other one's end.

But watch out your steps Yorkist king, the traps are already been set by the

Tudor's men.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter ****twenty****four**

Lady Elizabeth looked down from her chamber's broken window.

The scenery which she had been looking was still the same after all these years, nothing had changed. She had applied her husband for many times to change this desperate landscape but Henry liked to keep things simple.

He wanted the landscape to be without any of distractions so he would be able to see if the enemy was approaching.

Elizabeth sighed and sat on her stool next to cold fireplace.

She wanted to spend some time with her husband but he was always too busy with his plans or then he was away.

In this day was something exceptional, she was sure about it. Henry had gone away as usual but he had returned with someone new in his company.

Elizabeth had observed the situation from her tower and the curiosity had started to tease her.

She had gone to the castle's yard but everything was already over.

As soon as Henry had seen her he had said:

- Go to your chamber my Lady and stay there!

She had seen Henry as angry but never had he been so furious at her.

She had obeyed him dutifully but she wasn't able to be at ease when she knew that something was going on.

After the silence had settled down to the castle she had sneaked away from her chamber. She walked as silently as a shadow and kept her ears open for Henry or Lord Stanley.

The mysterious guest was nowhere at the castle's guest chambers and the only places which were left were the dungeons.

A dark hunch grew bigger in her mind and she was about to open the door which led into the lower floors until she heard Lord Stanley's serious voice:

- What are you doing my Lady Elizabeth? Didn't your Lord husband tell you to stay in your chamber?

Elizabeth turned calmly to look at him although Lord Stanley had scared her. She loathed him from the bottom of her heart but for Henry's sake she tried to tolerate him.

- My Lord of Stanley if you are not aware this castle is also mine through my marriage to your Lord and so I am allowed to walk where ever I want.

Thomas Stanley gave her a suspicious look and pointed out with cold voice:

- Your Lord husband has given me an order to escort you back to your chamber, don't make me to drag you there.

- Don't you dare to touch on me my Lord or else I'll tell to my husband that you have touched me inappropriate way.

A slight fear crossed Thomas Stanley's serious face and Elizabeth enjoyed for her little triumph.

- Come with me my Lady while I'm still asking politely.

Elizabeth had no other choice but to obey but as soon as Stanley had left she escaped again. There was something in the dungeon and she would find out what it was.

The time crawled awfully slowly and it took forever to have a chance to escape again. Finally when she was sure that there was nobody stopping her she opened the door and slipped away.

When she reached the downstairs she heard Henry's voice somewhere close.

She froze right away but soon she realized that Henry was probably talking to Stanley.

She listened carefully their talk but the men were too far away from her.

At her first years of marriage she had been angry to Henry for keeping her in the dark about his business but in time she had managed to tolerate that feature of his too. Dickon had never kept Anne in dark, she thought bitterly.

Elizabeth decided to continue and she picked up her heavy skirts that Henry would not hear her. Distant memory of her dear uncle came into her mind and strong longing feeling squeezed her heart.

Determinately she silenced it and concentrated on her mission to find out the truth about their mysterious guest.

When she reached the forbidden door she checked once more her surroundings. There was nobody to be seen so she took a deep breath and disappeared to the dark staircase.

After she reached the bottom floor she took a burning torch from the holder and started to explore the most unpleasant part of her home.

- Hello? Where are you, she asked from the darkness as loudly as she dared. If Henry would find her from here she would never leave from her chamber.

Then she heard a soft sound and it came from the darkest end of the dungeon.


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter ****twenty****five**

At first she thought that it was Henry again who was coming to torture her but then she heard the rustle of skirts. Was here more of people than just Henry and Thomas Stanley?

Fredrika got up on her feet and looked to the distance.

Soon a dim light came to visible and a dark shape of a woman was approaching. A tiny flame of hope woke up in Fredrika's heart and she was about to greet her possible rescuer until she noticed that the woman was not about to stop.

The end of the floor was approaching but she didn't seem to realize it.

- Stop, there is no floor!

She stopped just in time before she would have stepped over the threshold and into the emptiness.

Elizabeth wobbled violently and she took a firm grip of the walls around her. The torch fell from her hand and disappeared into the darkness under her. And the women were left in to the dark.

For a moment Fredrika thought that the woman had fell into the bottomless pit but the sound of her frightened breathing told Fredrika that she was still there. 

- Are you alright, she whispered.

- Yes, thank you for the warning.

- Your welcome.

After Elizabeth had got back her balance she tried to see the face of the stranger but it was impossible.

- Who I am speaking to, she asked wary.

The sound of her voice wasn't sinister and Fredrika dared to relax a bit.

- I am Fredrika Nikcoi but who are you?

- I am Elizabeth of York, Queen of England and wife to Henry Tudor. But Nikcoi I haven't heard such of name before can you please clarify which family you do belong?

Fredrika took a sharp breath when she heard Elizabeth's name. So this was Richard's niece and the mother of Tudor monarchs. She wasn't sure what to say to her, should she ask her to set her free or was this just a trick?

- It's a great pleasure to meet Your Majesty, she finally said as politely as she could.

- You too Lady Fredrika but could you tell me why are you here and not in the guest chamber?

- Ask that from you husband Your Majesty.

- Have you broke the law?

- In your husband's point of view, yes.

- What have you done then?

Fredrika told her story to Elizabeth and she listened her in silence, but when she mentioned Richard Elizabeth interrupted her by asking with loud voice:

- Have you seen Dickon?!

- Yes, Your Majesty.

- When and where?!

- Last night at Mr. Raglan's house.

Elizabeth crumpled down and sighed heavily.

- He is still with us, she whispered.

- Yes, Your Majesty.

- So you are saying that the work which you are doing is supposed to clean his name from all those awful rumours which my husband spread about him?

- Well, maybe not all but at least some of them, Your Majesty.

- In that case I'll do everything I can to help you to escape Lady Fredrika.

- I thank you, Your Majesty!

- Although I am married to Tudor it doesn't mean that I stopped to love and hope for my dear uncle. You have no idea how I do hate my husband.

- Then why you would not come to us?

A silence fell between them. Elizabeth thought carefully for Fredrika's suggestion and she wasn't able to deny the temptation. The consuming urge to see Richard again after five centuries burned her heart, but her marriage wows. What they meant anymore? The death had separated them long ago and the meaning of those wows was worthless in this cursed dimension between Heaven and Hell. She made up her mind:

- I'll come with you. My time with Henry is up. But now I must leave that he will not notice my absence. I'll keep my word and help you but now I really need to go.

They said good byes to each others and Elizabeth hurried up the stairs.

She peaked carefully behind the door and slipped soundlessly out from the staircase.

Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed on her and pulled her in to the shadows.

She tried to scream but the strong hands held her mouth.

She was turned around and in panic she expected to see Lord Stanley's furious face but instead she saw her uncle.

Great feeling of relief touched her heart and she closed her eyes.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter ****twenty****six**

_- Hold me close, kiss me… Kiss me_, she wished in her mind and hoped it to come true. She had waited this for so long.

His touch wasn't nothing like Henry's; he set her on fire in a way which Henry had never known of.

The intimate closeness of his body made her yearn for more but as soon as he felt her warmth he pulled himself away.

Richard released her from his grip and took one step away from her.

Her heart cried in pain but she made no sound, she had been rejected once more.

He looked at her in amazement and after a short silence he finally said:

- Bess.

- Uncle.

Although his reaction had hurt her heart she kept herself under firm control. She wasn't that foolish little girl anymore but the old emotions didn't leave her alone. She loved him so much that it almost drove her out of her wits.

- What you are doing in here, he asked, trying to keep his voice low.

- I am here taking care of my duties as Henry Tudor's wife, she replied as silently as he, - _because I have no other choice_.

- Oh Bess, I am so sorry.

- No matter uncle, we all had to accept our fates after you had left us.

Richard's face grew dark.

- You know perfectly well that I never intend to leave you.

- _Then, why are you rejecting me again and again?_

- Bess please, don't look at me like that.

- I'm sorry Dickon, I shouldn't have said that.

She turned her gaze away so he wouldn't able to see her coming tears.

She needed to leave this subject aside or else she would not be able to escape from her tears.

- How you did get in here?

- I have my ways and your husband's castle's walls have quite big cracks.

He gave her a little smile and she laughed silently.

Suddenly a furious shout slashed the air:

- ELIZABETH! WHERE ARE YOU?!

It was Henry's voice; he was coming to get her.

Elizabeth gazed at Richard in panic.

Richard turned his head towards the source of Henry's sudden shout and pulled out of his sword.

- No! You must leave from this place. He'll destroy you if you'll stay in here.

- I'll take that chance if I must. And I need to find a woman called Fredrika Nikcoi.

- She is fine, I talked to her.

- Where she is?!

- ELIZABETH!

Henry was coming closer and closer.

- Please Richard, go now for my sake, Elizabeth prayed and grabbed on Richard's hands.

- But I can't leave Fredrika.

- Henry has an army under this castle and it will tear you in to pieces as soon as he sees you. Those creatures obey his will alone and when he commands them they'll rise up from the dark depths.

- But…

- Please my love, I cannot bear another dishonoured funeral of yours.

The desperate gaze in her eyes made Richard to put down his sword.

- Very well then, I'll find another way.

Then he vanished as silently as he had appeared.

- ELIZABETH!

Henry was not only a few feet away from her.

- I am right here my darling, Elizabeth said with a sunny tone in her voice.

Henry looked at her with burning eyes.

- Why you are not in your chamber?!

- I just needed some fresh air beloved. Come let us have a refreshing walk at the battlements.

Henry puffed with rage but eventually his wife's honeyed words cooled him down.

- I am just worried about your safety, he said after a moment.

- How could I be in danger when you are protecting me?

Henry gave her a smile and took her into his arms.

His embrace was as cold as ice and the deep feeling of disgust grew unpleasantly in Elizabeth's stomach.

- I love you, she whispered to Henry's ear, - _Dickon_.


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter ****twenty****seven**

- Ventricular fibrillation!

The situation was extremely critical, this was the second time when her heart was about to stop.

- What the Hell is going on, shouted the doctor Wilson.

Their patient seemed to be otherwise healthy but for some strange reason her heart kept on letting down.

- Is there any sings of inner bleeding?

- No.

- 200 joules charged, clear.

All the doctors stepped aside from Fredrika's bed when she received a strong electric shock.

The monitor showed them only plain flat line and its one toned sound of death filled the room.

- This is not working, Joe bag her, asked Wilson and started to restore her back to life.

- 1-1000, 2-1000, 3-1000, bag her.

The time was running fast against them, but finally they heard again the sound of life.

Her heart was beating again, although her pulse was faint and weak but nevertheless it was there.

- That was way too close people, way too close, Wilson pointed out and sighed, - and she needs to be stabilized, I don't want her heart to stop again after hard work of getting it back.

- Who will contact her relatives, asked doctor Wright.

This was the task they all hated, Fredrika's situation was difficult and her family needed to be prepared for the worse.

- Very well then, I'll do it, does anyone know where they are?

- There is one man at the lobby who claims to be her friend.

- Okay then, but on next time it's your turn Wright.

Doctor Wilson left from the room, took away his eyeglasses and put them into his white coat's pocket.

He was a short and dark haired man who came from highly respected family of doctors. His father and grandfather and even his great-great grandfather had been the doctors of medical arts, so the love for life ran in his blood. Telling about the death or possible one had been always a though thing to do and he had witnessed all kind of possible reactions from the members of the patient's family.

There was a lonely man sitting on the corridor. He was holding a paper mug in his hands which was full of cold coffee. Doctor Wilson noticed that the man had a clear pattern how he rolled the mug between his fingers. He had always liked to observe people who did those sorts of things with pencils, erasers, paperclips or with some other object. The constant movement, that was his favorite but there was no time for that now.

- Mr. Raglan?

- Yes, that's me; he replied and jumped off from the chair like a rocket.

- I have understood that you are a close friend to Miss. Nikcoi?

- Yes I am, please tell me how is she?!

- Come with me, please.

Doctor Wilson guided Mr. Raglan to his room and closed the door.

After they both had sat down Doctor Wilson said:

- I must say that I'm quite puzzled with her. She seems to be a healthy woman but there is something which keeps pulling her down. So I'm asking you to answer to me truthfully, did something happen before she was brought to here?

- _Yes there did happen quite a lot but you would not believe me not in thousand years_, Mr. Raglan replied in his mind but he only said plain:

- No.

Doctor Wilson sighed and leaned back in his chair.

- Then I must say that we are fighting blind. Are you sure that you are telling me everything?

- Yes I am.

- Very well then, I'm not going to embellish this issue when I'm saying that she will probably die.

The words hit Mr. Raglan as badly as a hit of a fist.

- _She will probably die_, echoed in his mind.

It sounded so surreal, few days ago she had been happy and full of life and now all that was taken away from her.

This was impossible, she was so young and she couldn't be ready for the death yet. No, she would not die; he would not allow her to do that.

He would not let her go. But eventually he had to ask:

- How much do you think…that she has time?

- I cannot say for sure but I think it's a matter of days or even hours.

After long silence Mr. Raglan, giving all his inner strength to this one sentence, asked:

- May I see her, please?


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter ****twenty****eight**

The restless wind which blew across king Henry's gray kingdom brought a strong scent of Yorkist king Richard within it. Henry snorted contemptuously and spat. He was standing on the battlement with Thomas Stanley, waiting.

- Do you smell it my Lord of Stanley?

- What Your Grace?

- THE YORKIST HOG YOU IDIOT, Henry roared.

Stanley backend away from his master fearfully, he had no desire to feel Henry's claws on his skin.

- Yes, Your Grace, he whispered with fear.

Henry turned his gaze away back to the distance. If Richard thought that he would be able to defeat Henry's army, he would be fool.

The victory would be his once again and then he wouldn't need to hide in this wasteland any longer. The mastery of the Underworld would fall into his lap like a mature apple.

Then far ahead he saw a white cloud. Richard's army of the white rose was approaching. He was able to hear the distant whinnying of the horses and the sound of the hooves. All the foot soldiers and knights wore the white rose badge on their chests and bold clarions dared every danger.

- It seems to be true that the old dog doesn't learn new tricks. I'm sure that he is somewhere among that rabble wearing his battle crown, foolishly thinking that he is the certain winner.

Then Henry turned his gaze back to Stanley.

- Now remember I want Richard and all the plunder which you can seize from that rabble is yours but Richard! He shall be mine.

Stanley bowed dutifully and he was grateful in his heart that Henry had spared all his anger only to Richard.

- Come my minions rise for your master, let your evil shine, Henry shouted and looked at the ground.

Right after he had said those words the ground started to tremble.

It was like an ocean had boiled under it.

Soon the gray grass carpet was torn aside and Henry's army of demons crawled to surface.

He had nurtured and fed each one of them with his hate during those five centuries slowly growing their number from one to 50,000.

They were his children which served and obeyed only him, sharing his emotion of hate towards every Yorkist. Their skin was the colour of revenge and their endless hunger would only be satisfied by the flesh of the enemy. Their demon eyes glared all around searching for the nutriment and they tried to catch the scent of it.

- They need to be lead, lead them. LEAD THEM!

Thomas Stanley had been gazing all those horrible creatures, frozen with terror. Henry had told about them to him before but he had never actually seen them and now when he was looking at them he fully realized his master's power of destruction.

When that army served Henry he would be invincible.

- HURRY UP, he screamed and Stanley obeyed without any more of delays.

He took the lead and the dragon demons roused up on their wings.

- Feed as much as you can my darlings, the dinner is served, Henry chuckled smiling.

The white army of York didn't seem to be afraid of the awakening of the demons. Steadily they marched onwards towards certain destruction.

- Dickon, are you sure that this will work, Lovell doubted.

- I know my enemy, dear Francis. He is so obsessed to get rid of me so he has gone blind by his own lust of revenge.

Stanley and his dragon demons came closer and closer until one of them attacked.

It dove across the air like an arrow ready to grab on the first victim which would be on its path.

Violently screaming the horrible creature grabbed on its prey.

Now the battle was on and the first wave of the demons rained on the Yorkists like a meteor storm.

The sharp claws of the demons torn the white armours into pieces but instead of falling down the white metal and roses stayed on the demon's paws like glued.

At first when they tried to get rid of those pieces they mixed themselves even more into them, until they were dressed into Yorkist armour.

The second wave of the attackers saw only the Yorkist colours and they attacked on their own comrades.

- Now let's go, Richard whispered and he sneaked into Henry's castle with his friends.


	30. Chapter 29

**Chapter ****twenty****nine**

- Pull back! PULL BACK! IT'S JUST A MIRAGE, Stanley cried and tried to get his army away from the field but the horrifying creatures were so full of rage that they didn't hear his voice.

The non-existing army of York had been defeated but Henry's dragon demons kept on fighting. In their eyes the enemy army wasn't finished at all. Again and again new warriors roused up from the ground and again they reformed their attacking position.

Soon Thomas Stanley realized that it would be a hopeless attempt to get Henry's creatures to give up the fight. His survival was now on the primacy and without any of second thoughts he made up his mind. No matter what kind of punishment Henry would threaten him, he would now leave him. Richard would certainly be in the castle already and he would finish Henry for sure. Stanley laughed in his mind when he remembered that his family had always been a lucky one in this sort of business. And treason ran in his veins ever thicker than a blood.

When he was about to abandon the battle a sudden rain of metal surprised him. The broken pieces of the armors rained on him and stocked on his clothes like a crowd of leeches. He fell into panic and tried to get rid of them as soon as possible. With trembling hands he torn his clothes and ran.

Unfortunately the creatures had seen him in Yorkist colors and ran after him. Cold sweat ran down on Stanley's naked skin and he was distraught with fear.

The scent of his fear gave new energy to his chasers and soon they reached him. The leader of the pack pushed him down and sank its claws through his milky white skin. Stanley cried in pain like all his victims before him and soon his voice faded away. The wind grabbed on his scream and flied it above the massacre till it was reached Henry's ears. Sudden insight hit him like a lightning. Lord Stanley had betrayed him and Richard had tricked him to send his army into its own doom. Now he saw the situation clearly as a crystal. That army was only a mirage and now his precious creatures which he had nurtured all those years were now killing each other.

Henry's rage grew into unlimited proportions. He had become as blind as his demons and now he had to pay for it. Richard was now somewhere close, he was sure about it and Bess was aiding him. How he had been so stupid that he had let her to fool himself? Roaring with rage Henry got down from the wall. He marched towards the dungeons and pulled out of his sword. His plan of victory had totally failed but no matter he had a second plan. There was still few demons left under his castle and now they become handy.

When he reached the dark tunnel at the end of the stairs he heard a noise.

Bess was in here, he recognized her voice and she was helping his prisoner to get away.

- ELIZABETH, Henry yelled.

After long speech of persuading Lady Elizabeth had managed to convince Fredrika to jump.

- Come on I'll catch you, she promised.

- Are you sure about this, Fredrika doubted.

- Yes, yes, please come on now, we don't have much time left.

Fredrika gathered all her courage which was left and took a deep breath.

She tensed all her muscles and took one big step and jumped.

The distance between her and Elizabeth was quite long but that was the only way to the freedom.

They both reached their hands towards each other and after few seconds their fingers touched.

Fredrika was sinking into the darkness but Elizabeth took a firm grip of her hands.

- DON'T LET GO, Fredrika cried.

Convulsively Elizabeth hold on to her and her face twisted into wince.

Slowly she managed to pull her away from the emptiness and she was finally on solid base.

- Thank you so much Your Grace, she whispered with trembling voice.

Then they heard Henry's voice.

- Oh no, my husband is coming!

They grabbed on to each other in fear and soon raging Henry was standing on the front of them.

He looked at them with burning eyes and said:

- You harlots!

Then he grabbed on screaming Elizabeth and punched her violently on her face.

She lost her balance and fell over the threshold of the tunnel and the emptiness. Fredrika reached her hand but it was too late, Lady Elizabeth disappeared into the darkness.


	31. Chapter 30

**Chapter ****thirty**

After Elizabeth's scream had died out Henry seemed to wake up. He had pushed his dear Bess into the bottomless pit and she would be gone forever from him.

- Bess, he whispered to the darkness but the darkness didn't reply to him.

Awful silence fell around them and Fredrika tried to crawl away silently but Henry grabbed on her hair.

- You are not going until I let you go!

For a moment she thought that she would follow Elizabeth into the darkness but Henry started to drag her in to opposite direction.

So her end wasn't just yet.

When they reached a bigger space Richard and his companions stepped out from the shadows.

Henry cursed and took a firmer grip about Fredrika.

- It's over Henry, release her at once, Richard said with icy voice.

- Never!

- Then you'll left me no other choice than to destroy you, Richard continued and pulled out of his sword.

- You idiot! Did you really think that I didn't have a second plan?

Right after he had said those words the ground started to tremble again.

Those same demons came again to surface but on this time there were only seven of them.

- You have to pass my sons and daughters before you can get me.

Then five of them attacked on Richard and the rest of them followed Henry.

He opened a secret door and they vanished.

- How shameful deed, Catesby pointed out.

- Go Dickon, we'll delay them, Lovell said and they attacked.

Richard fought his way out through the merciless fight. Fredrika was now all that mattered to him and now she was slipping away from him again.

That was not allowed to happen.

Henry had advantage but Richard came closer and closer.

They flew across the gray sky until they were back at the Landing pad.

Henry changed his direction rapidly and took another path. Richard followed him like a shadow and didn't let them out of his sight.

The ground stepped aside from the way of the ocean and Richard guessed where Henry was going to.

He had come on the shore of the Green Ocean which was full of sea serpents, sharks, sirens and all other possible predators of the sea.

Far on the horizon was a sharp pointed mountain which was the invulnerable fortification of the Green Ocean. It had been empty for decades but now it belonged to Henry.

Richard landed on a cliff and let Henry go. He would easily go across the ocean but that was the thing Henry wanted. He wanted him to follow so his demons could easily defeat him after he had reached the keep.

No, he needed to think carefully about his next move.

The time was running but if he would do his attack hastily Fredrika would be as good as dead. One sword wasn't enough to set Fredrika free and the God only knew how long it would take from Lovell, Ratcliff and Catesby to finish off their opponents.

Richard retuned to Landing pad and then he received an idea.

It would be a suicide to make a strait attack to the keep so he needed to be more subtle and the most subtle man he knew was the Sandman.

He wasn't sure if he would help him but it was a worth of shot.

Richard found the path to his house without of any difficulties because it was like the way to the _Magister_, everybody were welcomed.

The path under him turned to light blue and the Landing pad was left behind of him.

His surroundings grew dark but it wasn't scary at all, it was quite pleasant.

The air was little bit cold but not too much, stars glimmered on the sky and full moon dominated the scenery.

Warning voices echoed in Richard's mind. The Sandman was capable to take anyone whom he wanted in any place at any time. He was a cunning little man so Richard needed to be extra careful if he didn't want to fell under his spells.

Soon he saw a tall clock tower which was made from blue stones. The clock's pointers showed that it was midnight but no matter how much time passed the pointers didn't move.

When Richard was about to knock on the blue door the door opened soundlessly by itself.


	32. Chapter 31

**Chapter ****thirty****one**

Richard stepped inside and looked cautiously around. The clock tower was far bigger from inside than outside. A soft ticking of the clock echoed from far above and silent sounds of snoring surrounded him. When Richard looked carefully he noticed that the stone walls were full of carved niches and each one of the included a soft looking cloud. Some niches were covered with a thick cloth and when Richard peeked behind of one of them he saw a person sleeping peacefully on his cloud.

Second interesting thing in this clock tower was a huge table at the end of the big chamber. There were a big number of different kinds of bottles; each one of them was unique by color, size and shape. Richard walked closer and saw that all the bottles were full of golden sand.

- What are you doing, asked a boyish voice from above.

Richard roused up his gaze and saw a young boy floating slowly down from the heights.

- Are you the Sandman, he asked when the boy reached the ground.

He was no older than his son Ned had been before his untimely death.

- At your service King Richard, the boy replied and wiped the golden sand off from his robe.

- You know my name?

- Of course I know your name, I have known you since you were born and even before that, I have known your brothers, sisters, parents, wife and even your _son_.

When the Sandman mentioned his son a bitter lump roused up into his throat but he managed to swallow it away.

- Please I need your help.

- I'm sure you do. Everybody in this chamber has come here to ask for my help. When I last checked you haven't slept for 525 years, seven months, nine days and three hours.

In the meanwhile when Sandman was talking he was preparing a suitable dose to Richard.

However Richard saw what was going on and he hurried to explain:

- No, no, no you misunderstood me. I do not want to sleep; I need your help to rescue a friend of mine.

Sandman gave him a peculiar look and stopped his preparations.

- Over five hundred years without of any sleep is quite long time if you ask me but if that's not the problem then what is it?

- You have no idea, but here is the bottom line, Richard replied and explained the situation.

After he had told Fredrika's story Sandman was silent for long time.

- Well, how is it?

- Hmm. Well if the matter is urgent I'll help you, for this one time.

- Thank you so much!

- Shush! You'll wake them up.

- I'm sorry.

- Only one condition.

- Yes?

- You'll give yourself up to me.

- What?!

- You have a quite big sleep debt to pay. And so often happens that creatures like you don't pay it.

- I can't do that.

- Why not?

- I am needed.

- That is quite poor excuse.

- Well, if you don't help me, then you'll have one more creature like me who will be as much willing to pay as I am.

Sandman had to admit that by this he would get nothing so he had to give up.

- Very well then, I give up but on next time I shall have you.

- There will not be next time.

- Don't be so sure about it. Well, let's get this thing done, follow me.

He took Richard to the garden which was behind of the clock tower.

The garden was full of flowers and herbs. Some of then caused nightmares, some caused happy dreams, some told the future and some gave useful lessons.

Sandman walked to the very end of his garden and took one big rose.

The rose was black and looked very much a dead one but there was something magical in it.

- Now listen carefully this is called as _Death's Daydream _it's a very powerful plant which can make even the ghosts to fall asleep. Remember to bear in mind that you must not breathe its scent if you want to stay awake. And do not touch its thorns because they are full of that same intoxicating poison.


	33. Chapter 32

**Chapter ****thirty****two**

Henry threw Fredrika into a stony cage where the last owner of the keep had kept his beasts.

- It's only a matter of time when Richard finishes you off, Fredrika shouted. Frustration, anger and sadness had scared her fear away and now when she had seen how weak Henry really was she wasn't scared any more, only angry.

- QUIET, Henry roared and threw a stone towards Fredrika.

The stone hit on its target and Fredrika fell on the ground.

- That gives me some peace; Henry whispered through his teeth and turned his gaze towards the distant shore.

Stanley was gone and so was Elizabeth, he was now completely alone.

On this time the sweet flavor of victory was bitter and bad. Well no matter after he had feasted on his enemy's blood he would rebuild everything.

He would soon get more of supporters and a brand new wife from among them and everything would turn out to be good.

Marriage with Elizabeth had been a mistake and the only good thing had been that she had born so high. She had always worshipped her cursed uncle and now she had finally revealed her true intensions.

She had never loved him and now she had received what she had deserved, an endless torment in endless emptiness.

After Henry had calmed himself down he looked at his two survived demons. Soon they would breed into mighty army again and all his problems would be gone for good.

- Stay alert my minions, if you see that Yorkist hog seize him at once and bring him to me. Then he shall witness how I shall cut his dear fellow conspirator's throat with his own sword.

The dragon demons left and started to patrol around the keep's groundings.

Richard was so predictable, he would boldly attack like he did on last time, and he was so full of his own courage. Courage, maybe that word was too fine for him; it was more stupidity than courage. Henry smiled to himself, Richard didn't want to show his weakness to anyone but Henry had seen it.

He had seen the terror in his eyes at the moment of his death and it was still there. And Henry knew how he could dig it up again.

Self secured he sniffed the ocean air and tried to catch his enemy's scent.

He was close, Henry was sure about it but he wasn't able to locate his whereabouts. Well, that information wasn't needed any way Richard would come to him, he would have to.

Henry had been right; Richard was already at the keep's groundings.

_Death's Daydream _was with him and he waited patiently his moment.

The demon passed him without noticing him and he took the rose. He started to pulverize it between two rocks. He knew that he needed to be extra careful so he had torn a piece from his cloak and covered his face with it.

Bit by bit the dry pedals turned into powder and after he had finished it he poured it into a small bag.

Now he was ready.

Luckily there were only two of these demons and they were not so smart.

Richard took the piece of cloth off from his face and twisted its ends around of his hands. The demon was approaching him again. On this time he had let it see him and now it was coming to look for him.

As soon as it pushed its ugly head close enough Richard attacked on it.

Faster than the flash he rounded the demon's neck into the cloth and started to strangle.

The demon tried to scream but there came no sound.

Richard sat tightly on its back and he made no effort to ease up his grip.

The demon danced wildly around and few times it was about to fall to the ocean. The struggle went on and on and Richard's muscles started to ache.

Demon's neck scales were far too thick and Richard knew that he hadn't enough of strength to finish the demon and his cloth started to make sounds of tearing. He pressed his knees tightly against the ribs of the demon and threw the cloth away.

As soon as Richard eased up his grip the demon screamed but not for long.

Richard had switched his sword into a dagger and quickly he stabbed it through the demon's lower jaw. The hit closed the demon's mouth for good and the steel pierced its skull.

The stroke had been a fatal one and the demon fell down. Hot and black blood hurled out from the wound and Richard covered himself with his cloak. The blood was so hot that it burned big holes into his cloak and clothes but his skin stayed intact. After he was sure that the demon was dead he pulled his dagger out from it's body and waited for the second to come.


	34. Chapter 33

**Chapter ****thirty****three**

The second one of the demons came quite quickly as soon as it had heard its comrade's cry. It approached the corpse with haste and as soon as it was close enough Richard jumped on its back and stabbed it. The second blood bath was too much for his dagger and its blade melted like warm cheese. Now he was armless but he didn't need any of swords or daggers to beat Henry.

Henry knew that his pets were gone and his anger grew.

- COME OUT RICHARD! I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!

Only the waves of the sea replied to his shout.

Cold sweat poured down on Henry's back and forehead and he pulled out of his sword. He saw Richard's dark figure everywhere around him where ever he set his eyes on. Army of black and misty creatures surrounded him and an invisible fist strangled his throat.

- WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!

Then he finally saw him. Richard was standing only few feet away from Henry and he was armless. Henry's feverish eyes fixed upon him and he started to laugh nervously. This couldn't be easier to him.

- I am going to feast on your blood, he whispered like a snake.

Richard made no effort to run or attack, he just stood still.

The unpleasant scent of musk blew on Henry's face and that made him to charge.

Now it was his moment of victory over the hog and nothing would stop him. Richard was still immobile, not even the expression on his face did change. He kept his gaze firmly on Henry and when Henry was about to slash Richard, he took a tiny bag from his belt and threw it's substance at Henry.

The black powder cloud flew through Henry and his sword fell from his hand. Henry fell down like a pile of wood only for an inch from that place where Richard was standing.

It was over at last, now he only had to take Henry's sword and strike it though his narrow body.

He grabbed on the sword and lifted it up.

Then after a short moment he threw the weapon to the depths of the sea.

- You are not worth of it, he said coolly and spat.

After he was sure that Henry would not stand up he hurried to the cage.

Fredrika was lying on the ground and for a moment Richard thought that he had come too late. He took the key from ground and opened the door.

Tenderly he picked her up and carried her away from the cage.

Then he dragged sleeping Henry to the cage and threw the key also into the sea.

- Fredrika, please wake up, he begged with trembling voice.

He tapped gently her cheek and moved her hair away from her face.

However she made no signs of wakening up.

Richard felt how that same bitter lump was forming inside of his throat.

He embraced Fredrika because after awhile she would vanish into thin air and after that everything would be at end.

He didn't want to let her go so he tightened his grip and let himself to weep. He had sworn that he would never cry at the battlefield but what did it matter anymore? It was all his fault and he had failed in his attempt to keep her safe.

He had sacrificed an innocent soul which made his own sentence even heavier to carry.

- Are you becoming soft, he heard her silent voice.

Unlimited joy and relief exploded in his hearth and he looked at her tired eyes.

- Come on we must hurry to get you back.

- No, she protested.

- What?

A faint smile roused on her pale face.

- I want to stay in here with you.

He looked at her amazed. Nothing had prepared him for this.

- You have no idea what you are asking.

- I know perfectly well what I am asking.

- That would mean that your life on earth would come to its end, are you willing to give it all up?

- I love you.

- I have only the past I can give, no future.

- I don't care, as long as you are with me it's enough.

Richard shook his head.

- You would change your mind.

- No I would.

- Please, Fredrika listen to me; don't waste your life because of me. I have nothing to give and there is still plenty of time to you to live. Believe me when I say that I know how precious thing life is after you had lost it.


	35. Chapter 34

**Chapter ****thirty****four**

It was almost midnight when Mr. Raglan looked at his watch. It seemed that this torment wasn't even near to its end.

He had spent the whole day inside of the hospital and now even the smell of it started to sick him. The only sound which broke the awful silence was Fredrika's heart beats. The space between the beats felt awfully long and each time Mr. Raglan waited in horror that the beats would end. But Fredrika's heart kept on going although it sounded so weak and sickly.

Ashley had come few times to see her too but now she had gone to her home. On the last time she had confessed that she couldn't bear to watch the sick and dying around her. The death horrified her and her reaction towards her best friend had made Mr. Raglan angry. The death was part of life and Ashley wasn't able to shut it up no matter how much she would try. And now she had left her friend behind because of her loathing towards the death.

Mr. Raglan sighed and looked at his empty coffee cup. He needed to drink more of it if he wanted to stay awake but he didn't dare to leave. He was sure that as soon as he would get up her heart would stop, that was of course a ridiculous idea but he wanted to be sure.

Then suddenly the lamps at the ceiling started to flicker. He knew right away that something was going to happen. He held his breath and took a firm grip on his chair. His heart started to beat faster when he looked at the darkness but he managed to keep himself calm, there was nothing to be afraid of.

Room's temperature dropped quite rapidly and for a moment Mr. Raglan could have sworn that he was able to see his breathing.

Then the darkness started to pack together and soon he was able to shape a figure of a man from it. King Richard stepped away from the shadows and he was carrying Fredrika on his arms. Soundlessly he walked across the room towards the bed where her body was struggling for life.

His expression was serious and with great care he lowered her soul back to its earthly residence.

The instruments showed how her heart started to beat more strongly and the colour returned on her cheeks. She gasped and tried to breath but there was a tube in her throat which complicated her breathing.

Mr. Raglan pushed a button at Fredrika's bedside which would alert a nurse. She needed to get rid of those bloody tubes and machines.

Then Mr. Raglan turned his gaze at Richard who was still present.

He got up from his chair and gave Richard a serious look.

- Richard, during the time I have known you I had taught that all the people who are connected to you will end up dead in one way or another. I want you to leave and on this time don't come back.

Richard was silent and bit by bit he started to fade away.

He gave one more look to Fredrika before he was completely gone.

The temperature retuned back to normal and the lights were back on.

Soon the nurse came to set Fredrika free from the machines and she was able to breathe normally.

- It's a miracle, the nurse babbled.

- Indeed a miracle, Mr. Raglan repeated tonelessly.

- Now dear when I count to three you'll have to cough, do you understand?

Fredrika gave her a nod.

- Okay, one, two, three and cough.

The tube was pulled away and Fredrika took a couple deep breaths strait away.

- I'll fetch a doctor, the nurse said and she left.

- How are you feeling, Mr. Raglan asked when they were left alone.

- Not too bad, um where are we?

- At the hospital.

- Why?

- Because you were about to die!

- Don't shout at me, please.

- I'm sorry it had just been a bloody long day; Mr. Raglan said and rubbed his eyes.

- I really appreciate your concern but you don't have to be worried any more.

- That's a relief.

Then Fredrika smiled at him.

- My Lancastrian knight. You have no idea what I saw.

- I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow?

- Yes, of course you must be exhausted.

Mr. Raglan was about to leave but Fredrika asked one more thing before he left:

- Where is Richard?


	36. Epilogue

**Chapter ****thirty****five**

On the next day Fredrika was send home. The doctors hadn't found any reasonable explanation to her sudden recovery. They just had to classify it as spontaneous recovery. Everybody were happy about Fredrika's return, all except herself. As soon as Mr. Raglan had said that Richard was gone for her life for all time she became depressed.

- I didn't even have time to say goodbye, she protested.

- It's better this way, why do you have the urge to lengthen the unavoidable, Mr. Raglan pointed out.

- He was my friend!

- He is dead, for the God's sake!

Fredrika had to admit that Mr. Raglan was right.

- Don't waste your love on dead man. It's not good for you.

You are allowed to bury yourself into the past only for one moment at the time.

Fredrika lowered her gaze to the floor. Her heart was aching and tears were not far.

- It's not fair.

- I know, nothing in this world is fair but that is the one thing which we must to accept.

- I will never forget him.

- I'm sure you don't and neither do I, although I would like to, Mr. Raglan said and smiled briefly.

He made Fredrika to laugh.

- He is or was far too special.

- Yeah.

They sat quietly for awhile in Mr. Raglan's study. The rain drummed the windows and Oscar Wilde purred in his master's lap.

- How is your article about the chapel?

- Still on the half way.

- Well maybe you should get it done?

- Yes I should.

Then she got onto her feet and left the room.

Her work at the Towton Hall was almost over and deep inside she felt longing. This Hall wasn't nearly like the others where she had spent time.

She had never felt such emotions before and she hadn't expected herself to fall in love.

She went to her room and opened her laptop. It had been a slight exaggeration from her to say that the article was on half way. The article hadn't even started yet.

She stared at the empty screen and sighed.

- You fool; she murmured to herself and started to write.

The start was always the hardest part but soon the text came to the screen like by itself.

She worked till the dinner time and then she looked at her accomplishment. She had described the working process, investigations, studies, step backs and the end results as accurate as possible. All the supernatural elements were left out so nobody could call her as mad.

While she was staring at the screen her thoughts took her back to the events of last few days. She remembered the pleasures, horrors, excitements and sadness. She had been lucky; she had experienced something which the rest of the world just dreamed about.

She had eye witnessed the struggle between the real historical characters England's history and not just some low paid actors. She had met England's most controversial king of all time and looked him strait into his eyes.

And he had shown his world to her alone.

Then her stomach reminded her that it was a time for dinner.

Her article would not fully clean her king's name from all the propaganda dirt which had blackened it. Her humble effort was as tiny as a drop of water in a sea but she had once heard that even the greatest sea was made from tiniest drops.

If her text would move even a single soul it would be a triumph to her and to her king.

She saved her text and shut down the laptop. Mr. Jacobs would hopefully be pleased and then her team would sail towards the new adventures.

Adventures which would never reach such heights as this one had. Well who would know for certain what might happen?

- To you Richard, where ever you might be, she whispered and headed to the dinner.


End file.
